The light in her eyes
by Dexette
Summary: Sur une mystérieuse planète, une étrange jeune femme ouvre une voie fermé depuis des millénaires. Son but, rejoindre l'équipe SGA1 qui fait partit intégrante de sa vie, pour les aider dans la guerre contre les Wraiths. Mais lui feront-il confiance alors qu'ils ne la connaissent pas et qu'elle sait tout d'eux ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous :D**

**Petite nouvelle dans la galaxie Pégase, je viens vous faire part de ce que mon tortueux cerveau imagine sur ce sujet que j'aime tout particulièrement, StarGate Atlantis.**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ceci que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Pour la petite note : ceci se passe après la saison 5 et Atlantis est de retour dans la galaxie Pégase. Tout sera expliqué en temps et en heures :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, même sous n'avez pas aimé. Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues et m'aident à m'améliorer.**

**Merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien et, si vous lisez la suite, merci encore.**

* * *

**The light in her eyes**

*Chapitre 1*

Deux immenses yeux émeraude la fixaient intensément. La jeune femme se redressa sur sa chaise, plongeant son regard dans celui de la créature au pelage blanc rayé de noir, allongée de l'autre côté de la pièce, avant de faire pivoter son fauteuil de bureau face à la table massive à laquelle elle avait l'habitude de travailler. Dans son dos, l'étrange animal émit un petit ronronnement alors que les doigts de sa maîtresse tapaient rapidement sur un clavier holographique.

— Deux secondes, Kim'. Je finis ça et je te donne à manger.

Un nouveau ronronnement lui parvint, signifiant que la bête avait compris. Yria, car tel était son nom, poussa un long soupir avant de s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise. Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle passa ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux courts aux mèches colorées avant de les ébouriffer de frustration. Se tournant alors vers la créature étalée sur son lit dans son dos, elle sourit l'air désolée.

— Je crois que ce ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui, Kim'.

L'animal avança alors une patte antérieure qu'elle avait coincée sous son corps et, plantant les griffes de cette patte dans les draps afin d'économiser ses forces, s'en servit pour se tracter. Une fois levée, la bête s'étira de tout son long tel ce que les Terriens auraient appelé un chat. La différence c'est que le chat était une créature native de la planète sur laquelle on la trouvait. Kim', quand à elle, était une création de toutes pièces commandée par sa maîtresse. Cette dernière admira la grâce avec laquelle l'animal s'avançait vers elle tout en étirant ses longues ailes blanches et elle se félicita de l'apparence qu'elle avait choisie quelques années plus tôt.

Kim' ou, de son prénom complet, Kimerah vint se frotter contre les mollets dénudés de sa maîtresse alors que la jeune femme se levait à son tour pour se diriger vers une petite pièce, qui faisait office de cuisine, sur la gauche. Elle se pencha vers l'avant et ouvrit un placard situé sous l'évier d'où elle tira une boîte de croquette. Bien que le félin ait été totalement créé en laboratoire, elle avait tout de même le corps d'un 'chat' et ses organes internes étaient calqués sur le modèle premier de cet animal. Versant une partie du contenu du paquet de nourriture dans une gamelle, Yria caressa le doux pelage de sa créature de sa main libre.

— Tu sais que je t'aime, Kim' ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, peut-être pour se rassurer elle-même.

Comme si elle voulait lui faire passer un message secret, la bête plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux de sa maîtresse et les ferma une longue seconde comme pour attester qu'elle le savait. Puis elle frotta sa tête contre la main de sa propriétaire avant de s'intéresser au contenu de sa gamelle. La jeune femme plia les genoux et s'accroupit à côté de la chimère qui se régalait à présent.

— Je sais qu'on est bien ici, mais je crois qu'on va devoir partir.

— Il faut parfois accomplir son devoir avant de penser à son plaisir, lui répondit une voix féminine dans sa tête alors que l'animal la fixait de nouveau d'un regard intense.

Yria ferma les yeux et appuya son crâne contre l'évier derrière elle.

— Qu'elle chance j'ai d'avoir une amie aussi sage, lui confia-t-elle en souriant.

— N'est-ce pas ainsi que tu m'as voulu ? lui répondit l'animal sur le ton léger de la plaisanterie.

Sa maîtresse, les yeux toujours clos, haussa les épaules. C'était en effet un de ses critères de création à l'époque, mais ce n'était pas le principal. La connaissance et le savoir, la capacité de comprendre ce que, elle, elle ressentait, ce qu'elle elle vivait au quotidien depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le fait de savoir les choses et de les ressentir avec une profonde acuité et les regards que lui valait sa prescience, son don comme disait sa grand-mère quand elle était toute petite, sa malédiction comme elle lui répondrait maintenant qu'elle était obligée de vivre en marge de la société à cause de ces visions. Voilà quels avaient été ses critères premiers trois ans auparavant.

Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de détacher son esprit des limbes tourbillonnants du savoir. Si elle ne voulait pas y sombrer, il lui fallait constamment se protéger contre ce don, s'ériger des barrières impénétrables ou elle risquait de s'égarer dans le flux et le reflux des informations qui traversaient tous les univers, connus et inconnus.

— De nous deux qui est la plus une chimère ? demanda Kim' et Yria cru presque voir un sourire prendre place sur les babines de l'animal.

La jeune femme expira un petit rire avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lever.

— Je crois qu'il est grand temps de partir d'ici, certaines personnes nous attendent, commença la jeune devineresse. Même s'ils ne le savent pas encore.

Puis elle se releva lentement et se dirigea dans la pièce qui leur servait de chambre afin de s'occuper de leurs maigres bagages.

Elles marchaient maintenant côte à côte dans l'air étouffant et chargé de pollution du labyrinthe de la basse ville, une écharpe de tissu rêche plaquée sur la bouche d'Yria. Autour d'elles, les quelques habitants des rues, sans abris venus trouver refuge dans cette partie souillée et interdite de la ville, vaquaient à leurs occupations sans s'occuper d'elle, une gamine de plus venu grossir leurs rang à ce qu'ils pensaient. Ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait les détromper. Tant qu'ils la laissaient tranquille, elle en ferait de même.

Son sac à dos terne et rapiécé, qu'elle n'avait enfilé que sur une épaule et qui contenait leurs maigres affaires, battait contre sa hanche. Au dessus d'elle, les véhicules à propulsion aérienne se croisaient dans un sinistre ballet incessant de métal flamboyant entre les tours sans fins de la ville haute, les lumières criardes des panneaux de publicité holographiques se reflétant sur leurs carlingues fuselées. Encore quelques rues, encore quelques mètres et elles seraient arrivées. La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant pour tenter de reprendre son souffle dans l'air nauséabond et sa compagne leva son regard émeraude vers elle, inquiète.

— Tu as besoin de te reposer ? s'enquit-elle.

Mais Yria secoua la tête sans parler. Elle ne pouvait pas se permette de perdre du temps. Aussi reprit-elle sa marche en pressant l'allure, se forçant à prendre de petites bouffées d'air pour ne pas irriter ses voies respiratoires.

Quelques pas plus loin, une sensation familière prit place dans le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Le frémissement de ses muscles, se crispant à l'arrivée de l'information, remonta le long de ses vertèbres avant d'atteindre le cerveau dans une explosion de couleurs et de lumières. Elle se plia en deux sous le flux d'images qui se matérialisait maintenant sous ses paupières fermées par la douleur et l'effort.

— Ils composent le code d'activation, informa-t-elle le félidé par automatisme

— Je le sens aussi, lui répondit l'animal avant de presser sa tête sur le mollet de sa maîtresse pour lui redonner la force d'avancer.

Yria acquiesça et reprit une nouvelle fois sa marche. Elle allait enfin les rencontrer. Depuis le temps que leurs portraits hantaient ses rêves, c'était presque comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours, depuis qu'elle avait pris sa première bouffée d'air. Mais cela remontait peut-être à plus loin encore. Ses premières visions venaient du monde in utero... À moins que ce ne fut dans le souffle des univers, connus et inconnus, où les âmes voyageaient, attendant de trouver un corps pour se développer. Elle ne savait plus. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle avait vu leurs visages bien avant d'avoir vu celui froid et sans vie de sa mère ou encore celui en larmes de l'homme qui fût veuf et père le jour de sa naissance. Le flux et reflux des univers avaient accéléré leur débit dans sa tête. Elle s'abandonna un instant à leur étreinte mortelle avant de remonter le courant, se débattant pour que sa tête reste hors de l'eau. Ce fut la voix douce de Kim' sous son crâne qui lui permit de trouver la force de reprendre pied.

— Je crois que nous y somme, l'informa simplement la chimère en levant les yeux sur la colossale porte de fer tordue qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

La peinture avait disparu depuis bien longtemps de l'immense porte de métal rouillée qui donnait, elle le savait sans y être jamais entrée, sur un des plus vieux entrepôts de la vieille ville. En son centre, on pouvait encore distinguer le numéro 76 qui, plus que peint, avait été gravé dans le fer. Yria prit une inspiration à travers le tissu rêche de son écharpe et contint la toux que l'air brûlant faisait monter dans sa gorge sèche. Puis, comme devant un artéfact précieux, elle caressa du bout des doigts le métal rugueux, mangé par la pollution qui entourait le milieu dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

— Il faut y aller Yria. On a plus le temps pour ça.

— Je sais Kim', je sais, lui répondit-elle avant de pousser le panneau rouillé qui se plaignit en grinçant.

Elle réussit à dégager un passage suffisamment large pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser et Kimerah la suivit comme son ombre, s'infiltrant dans l'interstice sans en toucher les bords.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux à l'intérieur du bâtiment, la jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. L'endroit était sombre et vidé de toutes les machines et caisses qu'il aurait pu un jour contenir dans sa pleine gloire. De là où elles se trouvaient, elles pouvaient distinguer une sorte de passerelle qui faisait le tour de l'édifice, le coupant ainsi en deux étages bien distincts et menant à une pièce principale face à la grande ouverture par laquelle elles étaient entrées. Elles y trouveraient les vestiges de l'ancien bureau du contremaître en charge de l'entrepôt à l'époque où il était encore en activité. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour la jeune devineresse, elle n'avait aucunement le désir et le besoin d'aller voir ce qui s'y trouvait.

Au lieu de cela, elle plongea ses yeux dans la pénombre, avant de faire quelques pas hésitants en direction de l'objet qu'elle recherchait. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de console, rangée dans un coin de la pièce que ni le temps, ni les hommes n'avaient endommagé. Seule l'épaisse couche de poussière et de gravats la recouvrant attestait de son âge ou, du moins, de la durée de sa présence en ces lieux froids et oubliés de tous.

— Yria… la pressa Kim' comme pour lui rappeler que le temps allait leur manquer.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'avança d'un pas vif vers ce que les limbes, telle une multitude de voix féminines, chantaient comme étant un DHD, une console permettant de numéroter une adresse liée à une autre porte. Ce terme avait été inventé par ses découvreurs terriens une dizaine d'année auparavant car l'appellation d'origine avait été oubliée à travers les âges.

Yria s'arrêta brusquement, frappée par la vitesse du flux de savoir qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le débit était trop rapide et elle ratait la moitié des informations essentielles. Une porte. Il lui fallait d'abord trouver la porte avant d'étudier le DHD. Yria sentait qu'elle n'en était pas loin, que l'objet de ses recherches était à portée de la main. Alors, plissant les yeux pour scanner la pénombre du bâtiment, la jeune devineresse laissa son regard couler le long des murs de l'entrepôt, sondant chaque ombre et chaque recoin avant de revenir sur la console. Quelque chose clochait. La porte n'était pas là. Les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait vut se mélangeaient maintenant pour ne devenir qu'une bouillie infâme d'images, de couleurs et de lumières sans liens et sans écho. Quelque chose brouillait ses pensées et, s'agenouillant sous le coup de la douleur et de l'effort, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de l'emballement des flux et reflux. Ce moment, pour lequel elle s'était préparé toute sa vie, allait arriver. Les choses allaient changer.

— Concentre-toi, lui intima la chimère à ses côtés. Rappelle-toi de tes dernières visions. Celles qui sont le plus proche de l'ouverture de la porte.

Pressée par le temps, écrasée entre les informations qui circulaient à toute vitesse dans sa boîte crânienne, la jeune femme semblait incapable d'accéder à ses propres souvenirs. Elle ne trouvait pas la porte. Aucune image ne la représentait dans les limbes de sa mémoire. Certes, elle savait ce qu'était une porte, à quoi elle ressemblait, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu une, que ce soit avec ses yeux ou avec son don. Et alors elle comprit. Elle sut qu'elle ne devait pas se préoccuper de la porte, elle devait uniquement en réparer la serrure.

Se redressant, elle courut presque vers le DHD et posa son sac à dos par terre. L'ouvrant avec une rapidité doublée de fébrilité, la jeune femme en retira un couteau à cran d'arrêt qu'elle gardait depuis quelques années déjà pour cette occasion précise. Du bout de la pointe effilée, elle fit sauter le cache qui se situait à la base de la console et révéla ainsi quelques cristaux taillés et gravés de forme rectangulaires, brillants d'une lumière laiteuse. Effleurant du bout des doigts l'emplacement de l'un d'entre eux, vide, elle sourit. Voila pourquoi elle était là. Pour qu'à cet instant précis, elle rouvre cette voie depuis longtemps oubliée de tous.

Fouillant à nouveau dans son sac, elle en sortit un cristal presque identique à ceux se trouvant déjà en place. Un cristal qu'elle avait elle-même créé de ses mains et qu'elle inséra dans l'emplacement libre qui rendait la commande de numérotation inactive et sans intérêt. Soufflant enfin, alors que dans ses veines le cours des informations se calmait et que la console s'éclairait, elle prit appui sur cette dernière avant d'appuyer sur une série de touches. Les petits pavés plats où de curieux symboles figuraient sur la face visible, désactivèrent le système de protection dans un grand crissement de métal. Elle avait laissé ses mains courir sur leur surface, guidée par le flux de renseignements qui enlaçaient à présent le moindre de ses neurones. Enfin, éreintée, elle s'assit à même le sol et passa une main douce sur le pelage de Kimerah.

— Tout est prêt, chuchota-t-elle dans le silence qui régnait autour d'elles.

Pressant sa tête contre la paume de sa maîtresse, la chimère ronronna, félicitant ainsi la jeune femme. Ce son, grave mais vibrant, calma Yria qui soupira comme si un poids d'une lourdeur infinie venait d'être retiré de ses épaules. C'est le moment que choisit le frémissement naissant au creux de ses reins pour exploser une fois de plus sous son crâne.

— Ils arrivent, la prévint Kim' en se tournant vers le centre de la pièce.

— Oui, ils seront là d'une seconde à l'autre.

Alors que la jeune femme se redressait et réajustait son sac sur son épaule, une immense gerbe d'un flux, semblable à de l'eau, jaillit du centre de la pièce, à la verticale. La porte s'ouvrait et, à l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle ne se trouvait pas contre un mur, mais allongée sur le sol, disparaissant sous la poussière et les décombres qui jonchaient l'endroit.

— Dépêchez vous ! cria une voix masculine alors que le corps de son propriétaire apparaissait, comme propulsé par le vortex de la porte des étoiles.

Il fut suivi de deux autres hommes et d'une femme qui vinrent s'écraser contre le sol en grognant de douleur alors que la gravité reprenait ses droits sur eux. Puis la porte se referma dans une sorte de souffle humide qui laissa l'entrepôt encore plus silencieux qu'à l'origine.

Celui qui avait crié se redressa et épousseta la poussière de sa tenue noire avant de faire un tour sur lui-même en ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà indisciplinés. A ses côtés la jeune femme, les cheveux cuivrés légèrement emmêlés et plaqués sur son front par la sueur l'imita, bientôt suivie pas un colosse aux cheveux étrangement coiffés et un homme plus petit et à la peau bien plus pâle.

— McKay, où avons-nous atterri ? s'enquit le premier des quatre.

— Comment le saurais-je, Sheppard ? Est-ce que j'ai la carte de la galaxie tatouée sur le visage ? Et même si c'était le cas, il me faudrait un miroir pour la consulter.

— Ça va, vous énervez pas. C'est juste que c'est vous qui avez composé l'adresse sur le DHD et qu'on devrait maintenant se trouver sur Atlantis, lui répondit son interlocuteur. Vous voyez quelque chose qui pourrait vous mettre sur la voie ? Teyla, vous avez une idée ?

La jeune femme qui les accompagnait secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers lui.

— Aucune idée John. Je ne suis jamais venue ici.

Puis, se tournant vers le dernier membre de leur équipe, elle ajouta :

— Et vous Ronon ?

Le colosse répondit par la négation, lui non plus ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Et pour cause, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu venir ici car un assemblage de lamelles de métal scellait la porte à la façon de l'iris d'un œil. Celui-ci avait été mis en place par le gouvernement, qui l'avait bloqué en désactivant le DHD, bien des siècles en arrière, empêchant ainsi sa désactivation.

Ils étaient en train de se concerter lorsqu'un bruit de pas dans leur dos les alerta. Ils se tournèrent vers le lieu d'où il provenait, en direction de la console, leurs armes pointées vers celle-ci. Un faisceau de lumière bleu, provenant sans doute d'un panneau publicitaire à l'extérieur, s'infiltrant à travers le toit éclaira alors la petite carrure d'une jeune femme et d'une créature étrange qui les fixaient avec émerveillement.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ? demanda Sheppard d'un ton sec en pointant son arme sur la devineresse.

— Une amie de longue date, leur répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. Bienvenu sur Selenia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci à Belmene et SpaceTricotRaye pour leur review.**

**Comme dit précédemment, n'hésitez surtout pas à lâcher des commentaires, même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Je tiendrais compte de vos conseils pour continuer à m'améliorer.**

**Petit rappel : Le Lieutenant Laura Cadman à partagé le corps du docteur Rodney McKay dans l'épisode : "A corps perdu" (ou "Duet" en anglais) [Saison 2 Episode 4] **

*Chapitre 2*

Un silence presque parfait régnait autour d'eux, uniquement dérangé par le bruit des habitants de la Basse-Ville à l'extérieur. Leurs armes toujours pointées sur elle, Yria fit un nouveau pas dans leur direction, les mains bien en vue, afin de leur montrer qu'elle n'était ni armée, ni dangereuse.

— Restez où vous êtes et dites nous ce qu'on fait là, lui ordonna le militaire, sans se départir de son ton froid et inquisiteur.

La jeune femme recula alors dans le rayon bleuté, unique trace de lumière dans l'immensité sombre de l'entrepôt.

— Je ne vous ai pas amené ici, si c'est ce que vous insinuez, lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, répondit-elle d'une voix douce où ne transparaissait ni peur, ni malveillance.

Il la fixa un instant, interdit avant d'ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois.

— Comment…

— Comment je connais votre nom et votre grade ? le coupa-t-elle avant de reprendre. C'est très simple, je le _sais_, voila tout. De la même façon que je _sais _tout de chacun d'entre vous.

— Et par _tout_ vous voulez dire…

— Absolument tout, John, lui répondit-elle, utilisant son prénom comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours.

Le militaire ne sut que rétorquer. La façon dont elle avait prononcé son prénom avait quelque chose d'étrange. Cette intonation qu'elle avait quand elle le formulait lui rappelait ses proches ou encore le docteur Elizabeth Weir et Teyla Emmagan, des gens qui le connaissaient bien et qui avaient développé des liens d'amitiés envers lui. Cela semblait si naturel qu'il ne sentit pas le besoin de la rappeler à l'ordre.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la jeune Selenienne hocha la tête avant de s'incliner doucement devant eux.

— Mais, même si je vous connais depuis si longtemps que j'ai perdu le compte des années, vous, vous ne savez rien de moi. Yria est mon prénom. Mon nom à depuis longtemps été effacé des registres et cela ne vous apporterait rien de le connaitre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le DHD qui se trouvait dans son dos avant de continuer :

— Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici mais si j'en crois ce que je _sais_, le tir d'une arme est responsable de votre… _détournement_. Je n'ai fait que vous ouvrir la voie.

— Expliquez-vous, lui intima l'homme en face d'elle.

Plaçant ses mains contre ses tempes, la jeune devineresse ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et fouiller parmi le flux des informations qui voyageait entre et dans les univers. De la sueur apparut sur son front et elle se plia sous la douleur de la connexion.

— McKay, numérotez Atlantis ou on va tous y passer, s'écria-t-elle, répétant les dernières paroles du lieutenant-colonel avant qu'ils ne passent tous la porte. Teyla, mettez-vous à couvert ! Ronon, avec moi !

Kim', posa sa pate sur le genou de sa maîtresse afin de l'aider à intensifier l'échange d'informations que la jeune femme tentait de traiter et ainsi analyser le plus d'images possibles.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Dépêchez-vous-bon sang ! continua-t-elle imitant toujours la voix du militaire. Je fais ce que je peux, Sheppard !

Elle avait changé d'intonation et d'accent, reflétant maintenant le docteur McKay sous le regard interdit des quatre Atlantes. Puis elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de les tourner vers Rodney.

— C'est là que le tir d'une arme à feu… a endommagé la console, changeant un des symboles de la séquence… que vous aviez entré, dit-elle le souffle court.

L'astrophysicien la regardait bouche-bée. Elle venait de répéter leurs mots à la virgule près alors qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à la scène. Mais qui était cette jeune femme ? Le docteur la détailla, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'elle se redressait avec difficulté. Elle était fine et d'une taille plutôt petite, les cheveux courts et teints de différentes couleurs, une lourde mèche à la pointe bleutée barrait son front en travers et accentuait son regard, maintenant fiévreux. Sa peau semblait pâle, peut-être dû à l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir et la fine couche de sueur qui couvrait le haut de son visage quelques minutes plus tôt s'était épaissie. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur noir sur un corsaire kaki, assorti à la veste ouverte qui lui recouvrait les épaules ainsi que les bras et tombait jusqu'à sa taille. Une paire de baskets noires complétait sa tenue. Elle aurait pu passer pour n'importe quelle terrienne de vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans.

La Selenienne semblait avoir un peu de mal à respirer et frotta le dos de sa main droite contre son front, essuyant ainsi la sueur qui lui coulait maintenant dans les yeux puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle continua son explication :

— Le tir est responsable de votre changement de direction. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai fait qu'ouvrir la voie qui vous à fait venir ici. Sans moi la porte ne se serait pas ouverte et le DHD endommagé aurait refusé de composer une autre adresse.

Le lieutenant-colonel fit un signe de tête à son équipe sans baisser ni son arme, ni son regard de la jeune femme en face de lui.

— Est-ce que c'est plausible ? demanda-t-il.

Il était évident qu'il s'adressait à Rodney et le scientifique haussa les épaules.

— En théorie, oui, répondit-il avant de faire face à la jeune femme. Vous dîtes que la voie était fermée ? Un bouclier énergétique ou un obstacle empêchant l'horizon des événements de se former ?

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, il la coupa d'un signe de la main.

— Pour inventer de telles _défenses _il faut avoir un minimum de technologie. Comment avez-vous pu développer un tel savoir-faire alors que tous les peuples que nous avons croisés jusqu'à présent dépassaient à peine l'âge du fer ? L'invasion Wraith ne vous touche-t-elle donc pas ?

Yria eut un sourire fatigué avant de s'assoir à même le sol. Elle sortir un petit appareil gros comme une calculatrice de son sac à dos qu'elle tendit au docteur. Le scientifique fit un pas hésitant vers elle, attendant que Sheppard l'en dissuade mais le militaire ne le fit pas, la curiosité prenant le pas sur la méfiance. Se baissant à la hauteur de la Selenienne, l'astrophysicien prit le petit boîtier de couleur sombre dans ses mains.

— Ceci vous aidera à comprendre, dit-elle simplement.

McKay consulta les données qui défilaient sous ses yeux dans un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais l'image au centre de l'appareil semblait claire. Le soleil émettait un rayonnement qui semblait provenir de son cœur. Cela empêchait les vaisseaux ruche des Wraiths de s'approcher suffisamment près du système stellaire pour bombarder la surface des planètes à défaut de consommer leurs habitants.

— Et… la porte ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant le boîtier qu'elle rangea dans un morceau de tissu comme pour le préserver de tout impact.

— La porte était fermée par un assemblage de métal empêchant quiconque de passer. Si je ne l'avais pas désactivé, vous vous seriez écrasés sur sa surface à l'arrivée, commença-t-elle avant d'ajouter que le gouvernement était responsable de sa mise en place ainsi que de la disparition de la porte.

Teyla s'était à son tour approchée de la jeune devineresse, qu'elle ne visait plus et l'écoutait continuer son récit. Ronon, en revanche, la tenait toujours en joue à une distance respectable.

— Il y a des millénaires, les Wraiths ont tenté de venir se servir sur notre monde. Mais, comme vous l'avez compris, Rodney, les rayonnements provenant de l'étoile autour de laquelle nous gravitons les empêchèrent de s'approcher. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la porte pour se nourrir. Une longue guerre sanglante commença alors et nombre de nos ancêtres perdirent la vie dans ce conflit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la solution. Ils fermèrent la porte avec le métal le plus résistant que l'on put trouver sur Selenia, puis ils désactivèrent le DHD, unique appareil pouvant l'ôter. Les années passèrent et cette partie de notre histoire fut oubliée de tous. Ici, personne ne sait ce qu'est un Wraith ou encore une porte des étoiles. Certaines légendes y font encore légèrement référence, mais les métaphores déguisent si bien la vérité que personne ne songe un seul instant à la véracité des faits derrière ces contes.

Le silence reprit ses droits à la fin de la tirade d'Yria et le lieutenant-colonel baissa son arme.

— Et bien, commença-t-il. Je crois que nous vous devons la vie, mademoiselle.

La jeune femme sourit.

— Yria suffira, John, lui dit-elle en se redressant. Je vous en dirai plus sur Atlantis, si vous le souhaitez.

Les membres de l'équipe SGA-1 échangèrent un regard surpris. Elle n'avait pas seulement connaissance de leur vaisseau-ville, mais tentait aussi de s'y rendre. Le colonel la regarda d'un air méfiant.

— Il serait préférable que vous restiez ici afin de nous servir d'intermédiaire, commença Teyla. Un traité commercial avec une planète comme la vôtre serait un avantage indéniable.

Mais la jeune devineresse secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux pas vous aider, du moins pas ici. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon nom a été supprimé des registres. Je suis une hors caste ici. Je n'ai donc aucun contact avec les dirigeants de ma planète et même si je parvenais à les contacter, on me renverrait dans un de ces centres spécialisés d'où je me suis échappée.

L'arme du militaire reprit sa position menaçante, canon pointé sur elle. Même si elle ne semblait pas agressive, rien ne disait qu'elle n'était pas très bonne comédienne et qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyée pour les trahir afin de récupérer la cité Atlante.

— Echappée ? Qu'elle était la raison de votre… _incarcération _? demanda Ronon, méfiant.

Les yeux de la devineresse glissèrent sur son visage avec bienveillance. Elle lui sourit avant de répondre :

— Je suis différente. Voila pourquoi on m'a enfermée comme nombre d'enfants nés sous cette malédiction, commença-t-elle. Je _vois_ et je _sais_ des choses que les autres ne comprennent pas. Je suis l'objet de leur peur. Le résultat d'une mutation qu'ils ne comprennent, ne maîtrisent et ne cautionnent pas. J'ai été obligée de m'enfuir pour survivre et de vivre en marge de la société pendant de nombreuses années, livrée à moi-même dans un monde où les polices répressives me chassent et me traquent jour et nuit.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux et, les yeux clairs de la jeune femme rivés à ceux de son interlocuteur, comme pour le sonder, elle ajouta :

— Courir pour survivre. Se déplacer, toujours. S'endormir en ne sachant pas de quoi demain sera fait… Il me semble que tu connais ça, Ronon.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle l'avait tutoyé. Même si elle les connaissait depuis toujours, elle avait fait bien attention à leur parler avec respect. Mais, de par sa condition, elle s'était toujours sentie proche de l'ancien runner. Elle l'avait souvent comparé au frère qui aurait veillé sur elle pendant leur fuite. Une présence réconfortante qui n'existait pas à ses côtés et que Kim' avait rempli par la suite. Elle se pencha pour caresser le sommet de la tête du félin, juste entre ses deux oreilles, avant de se raidir et de se crisper. Une nouvelle vision s'insinua le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant d'exploser au cœur de sa boîte crânienne.

— _Yria… que vois-tu ?_

Un gémissement de douleur monta du fond de sa gorge avant de s'enfuir par ses lèvres entrouvertes sous l'effet de la douleur.

— Ils arrivent, Kim'… Ils viennent pour nous.

Le militaire face à elle se raidit avant d'effectuer un demi-tour rapide.

— Qui arrive ? demanda Teyla en soutenant la devineresse pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre.

— _La milice_, lui répondit le félin, le regard inquiet tourné vers sa maîtresse. _Ils viennent pour l'emmener et l'enfermer de nouveau avec tous les autres, les mutants comme ils les appellent._

— Qui a dit ça ? demanda McKay en regardant autour d'eux pendant que Ronon et Sheppard cherchaient à repérer les issues par lesquelles les agresseurs allaient arriver. Qui parle dans ma tête ? Cadman ? Cadman, vous êtes de retour dans ma tête ?

Un petit ronronnement, semblable à un rire se fit entendre à ses pieds et il tourna le regard vers l'animal étrange qui le fixait aussi d'un regard aiguisé.

— _Non, docteur. Ce n'est que moi_, lui répondit à nouveau la voix.

Il fixa la créature, incrédule, avant de se tourner vers le militaire, qui s'était posté à droite de la porte, face à l'ancien runner. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer, l'air idiot.

— _Nous n'avons pas le temps, docteur McKay. Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'emparent d'elle à nouveau. Elle est trop fragile. Et même si elle a déjà réussi à s'évader du centre et à se cacher tout ce temps, elle ne résistera pas aux traitements barbares et aux cachets qu'ils vont lui faire avaler. Teyla, vous pouvez l'aider à marcher ? Il faut la sortir de là ! Aidez ma maîtresse, je vous en supplie_, implora la créature les yeux emplis de larmes.

Ne sachant que faire, l'Athosienne se tourna vers le militaire en charge de l'équipe et l'appela pour attirer son attention.

— John ! Il faut fuir. Je ne pense pas que la milice nous traitera différemment de cette jeune femme si nous restons ici, dit-elle.

— Je suis d'accord, Teyla. McKay, composez Atlantis sur la console derrière moi, au fond de la pièce.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel le docteur en astrophysique ne sut plus où donner de la tête. C'est l'instant que choisirent les habitants de la Basse-Ville pour se mettre à hurler, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. La milice devait déjà être là. Il leur fallait partir, cela devenait urgent. Rodney courut en direction du DHD et obéit aux ordres du lieutenant-colonel.

L'Athosienne, restée aux côtés de Yria, le suivit des yeux un instant avant de tourner son regard vers la jeune devineresse une nouvelle fois. La Selenienne avait maintenant les yeux révulsés et son corps était pris de convulsions de plus en plus violentes. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour elle ou cette jeune femme qui leur avait sauvé la vie ne survivrait pas. Du sang se mit à perler de ses oreilles et de ses yeux alors que la chimère suppliait Teyla de l'aider.

— John ! cria à nouveau cette dernière alors qu'à l'extérieur des coups de feu commençaient à retentir. John, il faut faire quelque chose. Elle doit venir avec nous sur Atlantis.

— Et si c'était un piège ? lui répondit-il les dents serrées. Je ne veux pas ramener une taupe dans la cité !

La jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés se mordit la lèvre inferieure en proie à un dilemme insoluble. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette jeune fille mourir et encore moins après qu'elle leur ait sauvé la vie. Alors qu'elle tournait le problème dans tous les sens, l'horizon des événements jaillit de la porte des étoiles, couchée sur le sol. Au même instant, un flash de lumière explosa dans la tête de Teyla. Elle crispa les poings et serra les dents alors que derrière elle John criait de se rapprocher du vortex. Une succession d'images lui vrilla les sens, telle une craie crissant sur un tableau noir. La vie d'Yria défilait maintenant sous son crane. La solitude, les mauvais traitements de son père, puis ceux, pire encore, des gardes du centre dans lequel elle avait été placée à l'âge de cinq ans. La mort de sa grand-mère devant ses yeux le jour où la milice l'avait emmenée. Les murs froids et humides du centre d'où semblait s'écouler toute la malveillance du monde extérieur. Sans oublier les psychotropes et les hallucinations.

La violence de cette vision souffla Teyla qui tomba à genoux dans la poussière de l'entrepôt. Cette enfant avait déjà vécu trop de violence et d'épreuves dans sa vie. Elle ne pourrait pas être celle qui la renverrait dans ce monde écœurant d'atrocités.

— Teyla, allez ! Dépêchez-vous, bon sang ! Laissez-la et venez ici !

L'Athosienne secoua la tête en se relevant et, attrapant le bras de la Selenienne, la força à se lever avant de la traîner en direction de la porte.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

— Il est hors de question que je la laisse aux mains de ces barbares, John ! lui répondit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Je me porte garante pour elle si vous avez voulez, mais je ne la laisse pas derrière nous !

Il hocha alors la tête, résigné, avant d'activer son bracelet GDO.

— McKay ! appela-t-il alors que le docteur arrivait du DHD où il avait composé l'adresse d'Atlantis, en trottinant. Filez un coup de main à Teyla. On ramène la gamine.

L'astrophysicien hocha la tête avant de prendre le bras ballant d'Yria et de se diriger vers la porte alors que de nouveaux coups de feu retentissaient. Ronon avait recommencé à faire feu sur la milice, qui tentait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment en force, et couvrait ainsi leurs arrières.

Rodney et l'Athosienne, portant chacun un bras de la devineresse sur leur épaules passèrent le vortex les premiers, rapidement imités pas Kim'. Puis l'ancien runner quitta son poste pour s'élancer vers l'horizon des événements, talonné par Sheppard, avant que le passage ne se referme derrière eux. Leur départ fut suivi par l'entrée fracassante de la milice dans l'entrepôt, maintenant vide de toute présence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilou !**

**Après une journée de dur labeur je suis de retour.**

**Un grand merci à tous les gens qui viennent mettre leur gentilles reviews =3 mais un encore plus grand merci à SpaceTricotRaye qui m'a… fait de la pub ! W00t**

**Et oui, quand on dit qu'il y a des gens pistonnés… ben voila, j'en suis la preuve. XD**

**En tout cas merci, voila.**

**Belmene, je m'excuse si mon chapitre précédent n'était pas assez long. Il faisait tout de même six pages. Mais je pense que, comme je poste souvent je serais pardonnée XD**

**Et Yeliria merci aussi à toi pour ton commentaire.**

*Chapitre 3*

Allongée sur un lit au matelas dur, Yria reprenait doucement ses esprits, un mal de tête terrible brouillant ses sens. Le ronronnement des machines autour d'elle et le son strident de l'appareil mesurant son rythme cardiaque, qui pulsait dans le silence de l'endroit, finirent de la réveiller et aggrava la douleur qui rebondissait contre les parois de sa boîte crânienne. Se redressant, pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait et juger de la gravité de la situation, elle se rendit compte que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient maintenus par des sangles. Les souvenirs du centre de détention défilèrent devant ses yeux et elle se débattit violemment pour tenter de s'échapper.

— Kim' ! hurla-t-elle, appelant la créature au secours. Où est Kim' ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

La panique, s'infiltrant tel un poison au creux de ses veines, lui insuffla une force véhiculée par l'adrénaline qui courrait à présent dans son système sanguin et elle tira avec plus de brutalité sur les liens qui l'entravaient, sans faire attention à la douleur que cela lui causait.

— Sortez-moi de là, continua-t-elle à vociférer tout en tentant de se libérer, la voix secouée de sanglots. John ! Teyla ! Aidez-moi !

Une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés en queue-de-cheval et habillée d'une blouse blanche ouverte sur un ensemble jaune, entra en courant dans la pièce. S'approchant rapidement de la couchette, une seringue à la main, elle attrapa le petit tuyeau de plastique qui courrait le long du matelas pour y injecter le contenu.

— Non ! Pas ça ! recommença-t-elle à crier. Ne me droguez plus ! Je serai sage. Je...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le liquide provenant du tube de verre s'infiltrait en elle, remplaçant l'adrénaline qui lui brûlait les veines quelques secondes auparavant. Sa vue se brouilla et les pulsations sous son crâne s'intensifièrent douloureusement alors qu'elle sombrait dans les ténèbres, incapable de résister à leur appel enjôleur.

* * *

Elle se réveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Son mal de tête avait disparu et elle détailla rapidement la pièce dans laquelle elle avait été confinée. Ce n'était pas le centre de détention comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé mais la citée d'Atlantis ; ou du moins une de ces pièces qui devait servir de salle d'observation. Au dessus d'elle se trouvait une passerelle aux vitres teintées à travers lesquelles elle se sentait surveillée. Se redressant du mieux qu'elle pût, elle fixa _l'aquarium_ qu'elle ne pouvait sonder du regard avant de se racler la gorge.

— Monsieur Woolsey, je sais que vous êtes là et que vous vous méfiez de moi. Peut-être que si vous descendiez pour me parler, je trouverai les arguments et les faits qui vous convaincrons.

Sa voix éraillée lui sembla comme une pelote d'aiguilles qui montait et descendait au rythme de ses mots. Elle avait besoin de boire, aussi déglutit-elle avec difficulté pour humidifier la paroi interne de son œsophage. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas et elle tenta d'appeler quelqu'un pour obtenir un verre d'eau. Mais seul le silence, uniquement brisé par le bruit des appareils médicaux l'entourant, lui répondit.

Un chapelet de secondes s'égrena, pendant lesquelles elle perdit le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler et la jeune femme finit par reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, résignée à se laisser sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'étreinte ténébreuse, de laquelle elle s'était extirpée quelques instants auparavant. Alors que le sommeil était prêt à la happer, la jeune doctoresse blonde, qui lui avait administré un sédatif à son premier réveil, pénétra à nouveau dans la salle, un gobelet de plastique blanc dans une main qu'elle lui colla contre les lèvres sans un mot.

Yria but le frais liquide salvateur à petites gorgées avant de soupirer une fois le récipient vide. Se tournant alors vers la nouvelle venue, elle la gratifia d'un sourire doux avant de lui dire :

— Merci beaucoup, docteur Keller.

Surprise, son interlocutrice ne sut que répondre et la jeune devineresse en profita pour lui demander :

— Puis-je voir Kim' je vous prie ?

Elle avait perdu toute trace de l'agressivité qu'elle avait montré quelques heures auparavant, rassurée de ne pas avoir été capturée par la milice, et Jennifer Keller la scruta, intriguée.

— Et serait-il aussi possible que vous libériez au moins mes poignets ? Je vous promets que je ne m'échapperai pas. Je garderai les chevilles attachées si cela peut vous rassurer.

Sortant de sa stupeur, la jeune Atlante blonde se tourna vers la cage de verre au dessus d'elles et porta sa main à son oreillette puis, après avoir hoché la tête à l'intention de son interlocuteur, elle avança une main prudente vers sa patiente pour défaire ses liens.

— Merci beaucoup, Jennifer, lui dit-elle en frottant ses poignets éraflés par la friction des sangles. "Maintenant j'aimerais que l'on m'amène Kim' si le docteur Beckett a fini de lui prélever des échantillons de sang et si cela ne gêne personne bien sûr.

— Je... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lui répondit la jeune Atlante avant de faire demi-tour.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent de nouveau et Yria eut l'impression d'attendre des heures. Elle était toujours immobile lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant ainsi entrer la chimère et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux courts et bruns portant une blouse blanche ouverte elle aussi sur des vêtements gris et jaune.

— Bonjour, docteur Beckett, le salua-t-elle, retrouvant son sourire aux bruissements des coussinets sur le sol lisse de la citée.

L'animal à l'origine de ce léger bruit répétitif effectua un saut leste avant d'atterrir doucement sur le ventre de sa maîtresse qui commença à gratter la fourrure du félin avec bonheur. Ce contact familier les rassura toutes deux et Yria regarda le nouvel arrivant s'installer sur une chaise en caressant délicatement les ailes de son amie.

— Bonjour, lui répondit-il à son tour de son fort accent écossais. Il semblerait que les présentations ne soient pas vraiment utiles avec vous, jeune fille.

Elle sourit à cette remarque avant de s'en excuser. Il était vrai que sa _condition_ lui apportait des avantages et la plupart des gens n'étaient pas aussi agréables avec elle lorsqu'ils s'en apercevaient. Mais elle savait que le docteur avait lui même été dans sa situation quelques années plus tôt.

— Vous avez des questions, lui dit-elle plus qu'elle ne le lui demanda.

—Tout à fait, love.

Cette façon si écossaise de s'adresser à elle la fit sourire. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se lance.

— Tout d'abord cette... créature, commença-t-il. Est-ce un animal de votre planète ?

La jeune devineresse eut un nouveau sourire alors qu'elle caressait toujours le doux poil blanc rayé de noir du félin, maintenant lové contre son ventre. Elle secoua la tête avant de s'expliquer :

— Kimerah est, comme son prénom l'indique, ce que vous appelleriez une chimère.

Elle prit une expression songeuse comme si elle voulait trouver les mots justes.

— Sur Selenia, les animaux sont considérés comme sacrés et protégés. Un habitant ne peut, comme je sais que les terriens le peuvent, avoir d'animaux domestiques. Alors ils font appel à une société, nommée 'VirtualFurInc', qui crée des animaux _en tube_.

Elle laissa ses mots en suspend, guettant la réaction du docteur Carson Beckett face à elle.

— Ce sont des... clones ? avança-t-il prudemment, comme si le mot le gênait.

La jeune devineresse hocha la tête d'un air désolé. Il semblait regarder Kim' d'une façon plus douce qu'à leur entrée dans la pièce.

— Mais Kim' n'est pas juste un clone. Aucun animal de Selenia ne lui ressemble, continua-t-elle. J'ai moi même fourni le descriptif de son code ADN à l'entreprise, sur le modèle de quatre animaux originaires de votre monde. Le chat, le tigre blanc, le faucon et la guêpe.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, comme si quelque chose le chiffonnait.

— Mais où avez-vous trouvé des référents suffisamment proches de tels animaux ? Ils n'existent pas sur Selenia, si ?

Repensant aux longues heures de recherche qu'elle avait dû faire pour créer son unique amie, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

— Tout est là dedans, Carson, dit-elle en pointant son front du doigt. Je n'ai qu'à me servir. Même si ce fut douloureux cela en valait la peine.

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel l'Ecossais considéra la jeune femme et son félin sans bouger. Puis il changea de position sur sa chaise, se penchant vers elles, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains sous son menton.

— Vous voulez dire que vous savez tout ?

Souriant doucement elle secoua la tête à nouveau.

— Non, je ne sais pas tout. Du moins pas juste en attendant que ça me vienne, répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Une longue minute s'égrena avant qu'elle ne prit une nouvelle inspiration et ne développe :

— Je vais tenter de vous l'expliquer avec des mots. Vous savez qu'il y a autant d'univers parallèles que de décisions prises dans ces univers ?

Le médecin hocha la tête en silence, se retenant de la couper dans son explication.

— J'appelle l'ensemble de ces univers, connus et inconnus, le Multivers. C'est une façon d'y faire référence comme d'un tout, continua-t-elle alors qu'il acquiesçait comme pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait. Bien. Ce Multivers est sans cesse traversé par un souffle, semblable à un liquide ou plutôt à un courant sans substance. Une sorte de fluide énergétique que je nomme le flux et le reflux d'informations. Ce flux et ce reflux nous traverse en permanence, véhiculant la plus grande base de données du Multivers.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau pour s'assurer qu'il suivait toujours ses explications.

— Comme vous devez l'avoir découvert dans les analyses que vous avez faites à partir de mon sang, on peut dire que je suis l'évolution d'un Selenien. Une sorte de Selenienne deux point zéro. Le souffle du Multivers, qui me traverse comme chaque être, plante, rocher, reste accroché à moi au lieu de _coule_r librement, à la façon d'un aimant attirant le métal. Cela a des conséquences néfastes sur mon esprit. Si je n'érige pas de fortes barrières mentales, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de dériver au cœur de ce maelstrom. En revanche, il y a quelques avantages à ma… _condition_. J'ai la possibilité de piocher dans le flux et le reflux quand je le désire et, parfois, il lui arrive de s'imposer à moi malgré mes barrières. C'est souvent le cas pour tout ce qui me touche personnellement ou me touchera dans le futur. Voila la raison pour laquelle je _sais_ tout de vous, Carson. Tout comme je _sais_ tout de chacun d'entre vous sur cette base. Les informations que je désire se trouvent à portée de la pensée… moyennant une _petite_ rétribution en douleur. Sans parler de l'impact de l'effort sur mes barrières mentales. Les vagues de données s'écrasant sur la digue de mon esprit menacent de la briser à chaque assaut. Aussi dois-je les maintenir solides tout en cherchant ce que je dois atteindre.

La longue tirade d'Yria fut suivie par une quiétude unique. Une sorte de silence révérencieux qui ne semblait pas prendre fin. Le cerveau du docteur Beckett tentait de digérer les informations qui venaient de lui être livrées et il semblait avoir du mal à le faire. La jeune devineresse posa une main fraiche à la peau douce sur celle du médecin.

— Carson ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

Le regard dans le vague qu'il arborait réussit enfin à faire le point sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait si frêle et pourtant elle était tellement forte de parvenir à faire face à ce qui lui arrivait. Teyla lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu à l'ouverture de l'horizon des événements sur Selenia et il avait aussi constaté les résultats des sévices qu'elle avait subis dans le centre où elle avait vécu avant de s'échapper. Le scanner que le docteur Keller avait réalisé sur elle, lorsqu'elle était inconsciente, avait révélé de multiples fractures consolidées à divers endroits. Pieds, mains, poignets, chevilles… presque tous ses membres portaient les séquelles de la brutalité qui avait entourée son enfance. Elle avait parlé d'autres comme elle dans ces centres. Y en avait-il beaucoup ? Comment vivaient ces enfants terrifiés par ceux qui étaient censés les protéger ?

— Je sais ce que vous vous demandez. Et oui, ils sont nombreux. Environ douze pour cent de la population totale des planètes viables du système Hippos. Selenia n'est, en termes démographiques, que la troisième planète de notre système. Et il y en a encore deux derrière elle. Tous, sans exception, disposent de ces centres et tous, sans exception, maltraitent les enfants qui y vivent. Leur devoir est de nous cacher de la population pour nous éviter de nous faire décimer et d'aider les plus faibles d'entre nous à survivre malgré l'emprise du flux et du reflux du Multivers." commença-t-elle la voix tremblante. "Malheureusement les deux tiers ne survivent pas aux mauvais traitements et le dernier tiers succombe face aux assauts du courant qui les déchirent de l'intérieur.

— Mais pourquoi, vous, vous avez réussi à fuir ? A résister à tout ça ?

Un sourire triste prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

— La haine et l'instinct de survie. J'ai commencé à recracher les psychotropes, à me battre, à mordre les gardes qui venaient pour…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase laissant à l'homme face à elle la possibilité d'imaginer le pire.

— Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, vous retrouvez, vous tous qui n'étiez pas encore en poste ici mais toujours sur la Terre. Je _savais_ que vous rencontrer me permettrais de vivre librement parmi vous et je ne désespère pas. Je _sais_ que vous viendrez à m'accepter.

La tristesse disparut de ses yeux et elle fut remplacée par la fatigue. Alors qu'elle tentait d'étouffer un bâillement, le docteur Beckett posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

— Je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant, sweetheart. Je reviendrais plus tard. Et… je tenterai de convaincre Richard Woolsey de vous libérer de cette pièce.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de le regarder se lever. Mais avant qu'il ne lui tourne complètement le dos pour sortir de la pièce, elle le retint par le bras.

— Carson ?

— Oui, love ?

Yria eu un instant d'hésitation pendant lequel ses yeux clairs parcoururent le visage inquiet de son interlocuteur.

— Je… je peux faire quelque chose pour vous. Non, je veux le faire, parce que c'est vous… et pour vous montrer ma bonne foi.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout de son idée. Se mordillant la lèvre en proie au doute, elle chercha dans son regard une sorte de confirmation qu'elle dût trouver car elle termina alors la discussion par :

- "Je vais vous donner la formule de la solution qui stabilisera votre état. Grâce à elle, vous n'aurez plus besoin de prendre un traitement. Vous serez libéré de votre condition de clone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous et toutes.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos "abonnements" à mon histoire.**

**Je m'excuse pour les petits mots en anglais lorsque Carson parle. Aillant visionné les cinq saisons en anglais, je trouvais important de garder cette habitude toute écossaise qui fait de lui "un gros nounours" comme le dit si bien SpaceTricotRaye. Personnellement je ne conçois pas le docteur Beckett sans et comme il s'agit d'intraduisibles, croyez moi, j'ai cherché, j'ai été obligé de les conservez ainsi si je voulais garder ce trait de personnalité du personnage.**

**J'ai fait quelques corrections sur les chapitres précédents (essentiellement de l'orthographe et cette histoire de – " soulignée par Gwenetsi, donc pas besoin d'aller les relire, même par curiosité =D) Je précise que si je ne mets pas de guillemets français, c'est parce que je les trouve moche… désolée. Et peut-être aussi parce que j'écris beaucoup en anglais ce qui explique aussi que je suis plus habituée à ceux-ci - ". Ils me permettent aussi de faire une différence entre les dialogues à voix haute et ceux de Kim' qui est télépathe.**

**Une dernière chose, Gwenetsi, je n'en suis pas sûre à 100% (même si mon homme me soutient mordicus que c'est le cas) mais il me semble en effet que Carson à toujours un traitement temporaire. Il est fait mention de Jennifer, qui est proche d'en trouver un définitif à la fin de la saison 5 mais rien n'est clairement dit à ce propos. Si en revanche, je me suis trompée, alors mea culpa et on dira que je prends des libertés avec la série. Personnellement ce n'est pas un problème. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas :S **

**Pour l'histoire de la guêpe vous verrez cela en temps et en heure. Mais pas dans ce chapitre.**

**Pour répondre à la question de SpaceTricotRaye, cela fait environ une semaine que le sujet de cette fic me trotte dans la tête. J'ai malheureusement un cerveau ultra créatif ainsi qu'un besoin irrationnel de tout vérifier pour coller au maximum avec la réalité ou le scénario et je ne suis pas à mon premier essai de création de monde (puisque je suis actuellement entrain de travailler sur le manuscrit d'une saga de science fiction destinée à la publication qui se passe dans une autre galaxie… Et dire que c'était avant de voir les épisodes de Stargate…) Si vous voulez en savoir plus je peux vous faire parvenir l'adresse d'un site où vous pourrez y lire les premiers chapitres. (Petit temps de pub XD)**

**Voila, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Désolée pour le pavé et bonne lecture.**

*Chapitre 4*

Yria s'était rendormie peu de temps après la sortie du docteur Beckett de la pièce où elle se trouvait. L'information qu'elle avait lancée avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans _l'aquarium_ qui surplombait la salle. Le docteur Keller, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon et le docteur McKay ainsi que le dirigeant de la cité, Richard Woolsey, s'y étaient rassemblés afin de se concerter pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire de la jeune femme allongée sur le lit au-dessous d'eux et, surtout, s'il fallait la croire. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées et le silence les entourait de son étreinte apaisante. Ronon, l'avant-bras droit appuyé sur la paroi de verre verticale, observait le corps frêle de la patiente, qui semblait dormir à points fermés et son étrange créature, qui se léchait les pattes au pied de sa maîtresse, en contrebas. Soudain Rodney s'agita, brisant le calme de la pièce.

— Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire ? commença-t-il les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il marchait maintenant de long en large dans la cage de verre, incapable de contenir le fil de ses pensées plus longtemps. "L'accès aux plus grandes théories du '_Multivers_' à portée de la main. Même le principe de ce '_Multiver_s' est impressionnant. Il faut un QI vraiment élevé pour arriver à concevoir tous ces univers. Alors de là à les voir comme un ensemble... Se pourrait-il qu'elle voie les liens qui les relient entre eux et les choix et conséquences qui créent de nouveaux mondes ?

L'astrophysicien jubilait à présent.

— Nous ne savons pas, Rodney. Et qu'est ce qui vous prouve que ce qu'elle dit est vrai ? lui rétorqua Woolsey.

Alors que McKay haussait les épaules, pour une fois à cours de réponse, Teyla s'avança d'un pas afin d'imiter Ronon, qui fixait toujours Yria.

— En tout cas je peux vous attester que le récit de ses années d'incarcérations corrobore la vision que j'en ai eue.

Rodney hocha la tête avant de surenchérir :

— De plus, Zelenka a personnellement vérifié s'il était fait mention d'un système Hippos dans la base de données des Anciens et l'histoire qu'elle nous a servie coïncide avec ce qu'il y a trouvé.

Un nouveau silence, plus pesant que le précédent, s'installa dans _l'aquarium_ et le dirigeant d'Atlantis se tourna brusquement vers le panneau de verre teinté.

— De ce que j'en vois, tout ce qu'elle nous a dit jusqu'à présent se vérifie. Et si je peux me permettre, Richard, elle nous a tout de même sauvés la vie en nous ouvrant ce bouclier, osa préciser John.

L'ancien bureaucrate hocha la tête. Détaillant la petite carrure de la Selenienne endormie, il ne pût s'empêcher de se comparer à cette affreuse milice et de penser à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de descendre de son perchoir, pour avoir un petit tête-à-tête avec elle comme elle le lui avait suggéré à son précédent réveil. Mais pas avant de l'avoir libérée. Il ne voulait pas d'un interrogatoire, il voulait une véritable discussion à armes égales.

Dirigeant son regard vers son supérieur, Ronon sembla sortir d'une profonde réflexion.

— J'ai beau l'observer, je ne vois pas en quoi elle serait une menace... tant que nous la gardons à l'œil.

Teyla acquiesça à ces paroles. Elle était celle qui avait insisté pour que la jeune devineresse vienne sur la cité, il était de sa responsabilité de veiller à ce qu'elle ne soit pas un danger. Aussi se tourna-t-elle à son tour vers Woolsey avec la ferme intention de remplir son devoir.

— Monsieur, je demande la permission qu'elle soit placée sous ma garde lorsque vous aurez décidé de la relâcher. Après tout, je suis seule responsable de sa présence ici.

Frottant son menton entre son pouce et son index, il prit en compte la remarque de l'Athosienne avant de lui faire face.

— Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez du temps libre à occuper parce que cette affectation prend effet à cette seconde, l'informa-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cage. Je vous laisse vous charger d'elle, Sheppard. J'ai malheureusement un rapport long et fort précis à envoyer à la commission.

Le lieutenant-colonel acquiesça sans un mot avant de décoller son dos de la paroi froide contre laquelle il s'était appuyé et suivit son supérieur dans le couloir. Arrivé à une intersection, il bifurqua en direction de la pièce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds quelques instants plus tôt, le reste de son équipe et le docteur Keller sur ses talons.

— Vous croyez qu'elle peut... commença McKay brusquement coupé par Jennifer.

— Non, Rodney, cette jeune femme n'est pas un cobaye et je doute que monsieur Woolsey te laisse la torturer à coup de questions sur je ne sais quelle théorie tu voudrais qu'elle justifie... ou t'aide à justifier. Si l'on en croit ses dires, consulter le 'Multi... truc' lui infligerait de la souffrance. Et tant que cette patiente sera sous la responsabilité, je défends quiconque de lui faire du mal. C'est bien clair, Rodney ?

Il hocha la tête, silencieux et légèrement boudeur avant de marmonner quelque chose que les autres ne comprirent pas où il semblait être question de 'devoir envers la science'. Continuant leur périple à travers les couloirs de l'immense cité, la petite troupe atteignit enfin l'entrée de la chambre d'Yria. Le militaire à sa tête balaya l'air de sa main, à hauteur d'yeux, paume verticale, face à un capteur jouxtant la porte, qui s'ouvrit à ce geste. Le doux bruit émit par cette dernière suivi de leur pas alerta le félin aux pieds de la jeune devineresse.

— Du calme, dit le lieutenant-colonel en s'approchant de Kim'. Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal.

— _Est-ce que vous allez la libérer ?_ lui demanda une voix dans sa tête.

Il acquiesça, pas tout à fait à l'aise avec l'animal télépathe.

— Nous allons lui laisser une chance de prouver ses dires, continua le docteur Keller en soulevant les draps qui recouvraient les chevilles de la patiente, avant de défaire les sangles qui la retenait prisonnière dans la chambre d'isolation.

La chimère pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce que la jeune femme blonde venait de lui dire.

— _Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre ?_ demanda à nouveau la bête.

Avec un petit sourire, son interlocutrice lui répondit par une autre question :

— Le terme de scintigraphie cérébrale vous est-il familier ?

Etonnamment la chimère acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

— _Peut-être serait-il préférable que vous la réveilliez pour lui en parler. Il n'y a rien qu'elle ne vous refusera, à condition qu'elle sache de quoi il s'agit et où elle se trouve. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, la présence d'interfaces et d'appareils médicaux ont la fâcheuse tendance de lui rappeler son unique séjour au centre de détention._

Jennifer hocha la tête bien déterminée à montrer patte blanche envers l'animal méfiant.

— Serait-ce trop m'avancer que de dire que vous ne nous faite pas totalement confiance ? s'enquit le militaire qui fixait le félin les yeux plissés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe défensif.

Kimerah descendit du lit d'un bon souple avant de s'étirer puis, vint se placer face à Sheppard qui ne bougea pas. L'animal s'assit, sur ses pattes arrières, à la manière d'un chat terrien et plissa à son tour les yeux, comme pour sonder plus que scruter, le visage de son vis-à-vis.

— _Je vis avec Yria depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant. Je sais tout de son comportement et de son caractère. Je sais aussi ce qui lui fait peur, l'angoisse, voire la terrorise sur le bout des griffes. Et, même si j'ai foi en son jugement, elle a grandi avec votre présence et ses présomptions sont altérées. Elle vous est entièrement loyale bien qu'elle ne vous a jamais _vu_ réellement,_ commença-t-elle, d'une voix calme où sourdait une pointe d'avertissement._ Vous, en revanche, ne la connaissez ni d'Eya ni de Prim'. Je trouve normal que vous vous défiez d'elle. Malheureusement pour vous, je me défie de vous aussi. La méfiance d'un être envers un autre peut être le détonateur d'une situation dans laquelle vous ne préféreriez pas vous retrouver… pour votre propre bien._

Puis sans plus un regard, la chimère tourna le dos au lieutenant-colonel et reporta toute son attention sur sa jeune maîtresse. L'homme dans son dos échangea un regard curieux avec la jeune Athosienne à sa droite. Il venait de se faire menacer par… _un chat_. Il eut un petit sourire amusé. Les événements dans la galaxie Pégase ne cesseraient donc jamais de le surprendre ? Reprenant contenance, il s'approcha du lit avec une expression qui se voulait amicale et posa une main sur le bras de la jeune patiente, afin de la réveiller en douceur. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des paupières pour aider sa vision à faire le point.

— John ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Qu'est-ce que… où suis-je ?

Elle toussa en se redressant et un flot de souvenir s'imposa à elle. Atlantis. Elle était sur Atlantis, en sécurité. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle sourit doucement au militaire à ses côtés.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ? le questionna-t-elle en embrassant la pièce du regard, prenant enfin conscience des gens qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

Il lui sourit à son tour, se voulant rassurant, puis lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se lever complètement.

— Monsieur Woolsey a décidé de vous libérer de cette pièce, commença-t-il. En échange de sa courtoisie, nous souhaiterions que vous nous laissiez faire quelques tests pour vérifier le bien fondé de vos dires.

Prenant sa main, elle s'appuya sur lui et se leva de sa couchette avant de faire quelques pas instables sur le sol de la cité. Puis, se tournant vers son interlocuteur avec un sourire doux, elle hocha la tête.

— Aucun problème, John. Je m'y prêterai volontiers. Si ces tests peuvent chasser vos dernières méfiances, alors je vous suis.

Sondant le regard de la jeune femme, il comprit ce que la chimère venait de lui dire. Il n'y avait pas une trace d'hésitation ni de soupçon envers lui ou ces actions. Elle semblait en effet être prête à tout pour gagner leur confiance et vivre parmi eux comme tout membre de cette expédition. Il acquiesça alors en l'aidant à marcher en dehors de la pièce afin de la mener à l'infirmerie où le docteur Beckett les y attendait. Teyla s'était excusée en chemin et avait regagné ses quartiers pour aller voir son fils, promettant au colonel de revenir à son poste dès qu'elle se serait assurée de l'état de Torren. En revanche Rodney, bien trop intrigué par le phénomène entourant la Selenienne, les avaient suivis pour surveiller les résultats qui allaient être dévoilés au cours du processus. Ronon, quant à lui, avait du mal à détacher son regard de cette frêle jeune femme. La force qu'elle dégageait contrastait avec sa petite carrure et ses traits aimables. Peut-être était-ce la méfiance ou bien la curiosité qui le poussait à les suivre. Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'est que les mots qu'elle lui avait dit sur Selenia résonnaient toujours en lui. Elle savait qu'il avait été un runner et il pouvait presque toucher du doigt qu'elle avait vécu une expérience similaire. Ses réflexions se coupèrent lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous dans l'infirmerie. Jennifer les dirigea vers une série de sièges où ils prirent place alors qu'elle guidait Yria vers une longue table blanche.

— Installez-vous, love, lui dit Carson gentiment de son fort accent écossais.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter, lui rendant son sourire. Malgré toutes les tentatives de John pour qu'elle pense qu'il lui faisait confiance, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, pas entièrement du moins. Le docteur Beckett, en revanche, était sincère. Elle le ressentait comme s'il dégageait une sorte d'écho de gentillesse qui pulsait à travers la pièce autour de lui. Il était doux et agréable. Fermant les yeux, son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle se rappelait de petites choses sur lui. Elle aimait l'entendre rire et plaisanter, ainsi que la façon dont son sourire atteignait ses yeux, formant de petites rides au coin de son regard d'azur et creusant des fossettes dans ses joues. Elle poussa un long soupir et ouvrit les yeux sur le dos du docteur qui réglait les derniers détails du test.

— A quoi pensiez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il sans la regarder, les yeux rivés sur un écran où s'affichaient les premières images de la scintigraphie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à sa demande, surprise par sa question alors qu'il se tournait maintenant vers elle, réajustant la hauteur de la table.

— Je… je pensais à vous, répondit-elle en rosissant, gênée de lui avouer ce qui venait de s'imposer à elle.

Il sourit à ses mots avant de lui demander à nouveau :

— Plus précisément ?

Elle se racla la gorge, embarrassée.

— A… à la façon dont vous souriez… ainsi qu'à votre gentillesse, expliqua-t-elle en évitant de le regarder, incapable de lui mentir.

Il eut un petit rire avant de se dire flatté, puis reprit son attitude professionnelle.

— Bien, commença-t-il. Je vais vous donner des mots ou vous demander de penser à des choses basiques afin de faire un sujet de référence.

Elle hocha la tête, le fixant à nouveau, et attendant qu'il débute le test. Il se mit alors à réciter une série de mots qu'elle imagina sans mal. Une pomme, un oiseau, un fruit de sa planète, une couleur, la liste était trop longue pour être citée et cela dura dix bonnes minutes, pendant lesquelles Teyla revint de ses quartiers et s'assit avec les autres, attendant patiemment la fin de l'expérience. A la fin de l'énumération, Carson se racla la gorge avant de se rapprocher d'elle, posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son bras.

— La seconde partie de cet examen risque de vous être douloureux, commença-t-il d'une voix où transparaissaient l'inquiétude et le regret. Si vous voulez vous arrêter maintenant et remettre le test à plus tard, je comprendrais.

Mais la jeune femme secoua la tête, prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Alors Carson lui prit la main doucement et lui dit :

— Yria, je veux que vous plongiez votre esprit dans le flux et le reflux pour me donner un renseignement sur Atlantis. N'importe lequel tant que c'est quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas supposée savoir.

Elle acquiesça, émue qu'il l'ait appelée par son prénom et elle sourit doucement avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Une chose qu'elle n'était pas censée savoir. Que pourrait-elle bien choisir qui soit suffisamment évident pour qu'ils la croient. Serrant les dents sous l'effort, elle visualisa le courant éthéré qui flottait autour et à travers elle. Elle sentait de grosses goutes de sueur se former sur son front et couler le long de ses tempes, mais elle se retint d'y porter attention, et ainsi risquer de perdre sa concentration. Tout d'abord elle s'intéressa à l'ensemble de la cité Atlante. Le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau puis la découverte de la ville et son état sous-marin aux prémisses de l'expédition… Trop d'informations importantes. Aussi prit-elle le loisir de lister tout ce qu'elle voyait et qui semblait utile pour leur montrer ce à quoi elle avait accès.

— La cité possède actuellement un E2PZ totalement opérationnel et un second déchargé à soixante-quinze pour cent environ. Ses générateurs proviennent d'avant-postes atlantes trouvés dans la Voie Lactée avec l'aide du major-général Jack O'Neill, du docteur Daniel Jackson ainsi que du lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter. Atlantis est équipée d'un moteur vortex, développé par Rodney l'an dernier à partir de la technologie ancienne et qui permet à celle-ci de voyager plus rapidement à travers l'espace. Le Dédale est actuellement à quai ici et le colonel Caldwell se trouve en se moment même dans le mess. Il se restaure en compagnie du major Evan Lorne et de la technicienne Amélia Banks…

Le flot des paroles de la jeune femme s'accéléra, citant chaque détail de la cité auquel elle avait accès, l'emplacement du moindre de ses occupants, les technologies qu'on pouvait y trouver, incapable de résister au flux et au reflux qui semblaient la submerger maintenant. Elle avait voulu plonger trop profondément dans le courant et elle se noyait à présent sous les images et sons qu'elle voyait défiler dans son esprit. Carson l'attrapa par les épaules en lui disant qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter, mais, malgré ses paroles rassurantes, elle n'arrivait pas à endiguer les vagues qui l'engloutissaient un peu plus à chaque instant. Ses yeux s'étaient révulsés et sa silhouette frêle était maintenant secouée de convulsions qui semblaient plus fortes à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient.

— Carson ! cria la voix de Sheppard. Faites quelque chose où elle va y rester !

Mais avant que quelqu'un ait le temps de réagir, Kimerah était auprès de sa maîtresse. Posant sa tête contre la tempe de la jeune femme, elle lui parla doucement.

— _Yria, c'est moi. C'est Kim'_, l'appela le félin. _Je suis là, près de toi. Je sais que tu sens ma présence. Cherche-la. Viens vers moi_.

Alors les convulsions s'espacèrent, perdant de leur intensité, lentement mais sûrement, avant de disparaître complètement. Une longue minute plus tard, la jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux, le souffle cours. Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir et de regarder autour d'elle, désorientée. La stupeur se lisait sur le visage du personnel de l'expédition rassemblée à son chevet. Elle avait réussi. Elle leur avait prouvé qu'elle ne leur mentait pas. La respiration saccadée, elle réclama un verre d'eau, que le docteur Beckett lui apporta rapidement pendant que Jennifer contrôlait sa tension. Puis l'Ecossais aux cheveux bruns se tourna vers l'écran où figuraient à présent les résultats de l'expérience. Après avoir vidé son gobelet, la jeune Selenienne posa un pied à terre puis se leva. En s'aidant de la table où elle était allongée quelques instants plus tôt, elle s'avança vers Carson, qui analysait maintenant le résultat final de ses tests.

— Alors ? demanda la jeune femme au médecin à sa gauche, scrutant à son tour l'écran où s'étalait des coupes de son cerveau, pigmentées de rouge, vert et jaune. Avez-vous trouvez quelque chose d'utile ?

Beckett tapota la surface lisse du bout de son crayon en marmonnant une phrase incompréhensible. Jennifer, qui vint consulter elle aussi les relevés, fit un diagnostique à voix haute :

— Lors de la première étape du test, les zones du cerveau répondent parfaitement à ce que nous connaissons d'une scintigraphie cérébrale. Tout est parfaitement normal.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour consulter d'autres coupes du crâne d'Yria et échangea quelques mots avec son collègue, qui semblait inquiet.

— Et pour la suite… ? demanda Teyla en s'approchant à son tour.

La jeune Selenienne sentit la main de l'Athosienne prendre place sur son épaule dans un geste amical et naturel.

— Il semblerait qu'Yria soit en effet réactive au flux et au reflux comme elle l'appelle, commença Jennifer bien vite coupée par Carson.

— Ce que nous savions déjà à l'écoute de son listing parfait des technologies et des faits et gestes de l'équipe en poste actuellement. En revanche les relevés nous indiquent quelque chose de fort intéressant.

Il marqua une petite pause afin de trouver les bons termes puis reprit :

— Les zones qui réagissent le plus face à l'action de _fouiller_ dans le flux et reflux du Multivers sont l'aire auditive primaire, suivie par le cortex visuel primaire puis l'aire motrice. Le tout sans activer les aires visuelle et auditive d'association. Ce qui sous-entend que cette jeune femme voit et entend des choses directement à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Autrement dit, elle perçoit ce courant dont nous n'avons même pas connaissance. De plus, cela agit directement sur la zone qui traite les émotions.

Alors qu'il montrait de nouvelles aires il ajouta :

— Nous excluons bien sûr celles-ci pour des raisons évidentes puisqu'il s'agit des aires qui s'activent sous la douleur.

Puis, observant un cliché qu'il venait d'agrandir, il pointa un petit point avec la gomme de son crayon.

— Ceci, par contre, est encore plus saisissant. Car, si on analyse ces images non pas une par une mais comme formant un tout, ce qu'elles sont, nous obtenons ceci.

Tapotant sur le clavier relié à la même unité centrale que l'écran, les occupants de la pièce purent apprécier un ralentit du phénomène.

— Ce qui signifie ? demanda Ronon que la démonstration dépassait.

"Cela signifie tout simplement que ce petit point que vous voyez ici est la zone de départ de l'information qui afflue dans le cerveau d'Yria."

Un silence gêné s'installa. Sheppard se frottait le menton entre l'index et le pouce pour se donner l'air d'avoir tout compris et d'être fasciné. Ronon regardait l'image le regard vide, attendant qu'on lui livre l'information qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre. Teyla fronçait les sourcils, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de la jeune devineresse, prête à encaisser une mauvaise nouvelle. Le regard de Jennifer faisait des allers-retours entre l'écran et la jeune Selenienne, subjuguée. Et pour finir, Rodney semblait perdu dans ses pensées, avec l'air d'avoir reçu l'illumination. Devant l'incompréhension de tous, sauf des docteurs McKay et Keller, Carson dut faire un peu de traduction.

— Ceci est responsable de ces visions et ce petit point, aussi gros qu'une tête d'épingle, n'existe pas dans un cerveau humain _normal_.

Yria vint coller son nez sur l'écran afin de mieux visualiser cette anomalie qui se trouvait au cœur de son crâne. C'était cette chose, si petite, qui était responsable de son état ? Mais comment cela avait-il put se retrouver dans son cerveau ? Etait-ce une puce ou un dispositif technologique ? Se tournant vers le duo de médecins, elle le leur demanda.

— Non, ma chère. Tout ce qui se trouve dans votre tête est totalement organique et vous appartient depuis toujours. Ceci est une anomalie génétique probablement due à des millénaires d'utilisation de pesticides et de pollution. Sans oublier les ondes des outils technologiques comme les ordinateurs, téléphones et autre appareils moderne. Peut-être pouvons nous aussi y ajouter l'équivalent de nos rayons X… Je serais incapable de vous dire exactement ce qui en est la cause. En revanche, je peux affirmer, presque avec certitude, que ceci… dit-il en pointant la petite représentation rouge sous la gomme de son crayon. …ceci est le futur de la race humaine, mes amis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou c'est moi.**

**Alors tout d'abord, un énorme merci à toi, Gwenetsi, pour le super boulot de bêta que tu fais.**

**Ensuite merci à tous de continuer à lire cette histoire et de me laisser des commentaires.**

** SpaceTricotRaye : Je ne pense pas que les Anciens avaient la même capacité, sinon ils auraient fait les choses complètement différemment :D Et moi aussi je veux un médecin comme Carson :) j'étais dégoutée qu'il meure (oups spoilers XD) j'en ai pleuré devant ma télé :'(**

**Bref voili voulou. Voici maintenant le dernier chapitre en date (mais pas le dernier de l'histoire. D ) Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

*Chapitre 5*

L'immensité du vide l'entourait, glacial et sans limite. Le froid qui régnait au cœur de l'endroit la gelait jusqu'aux os. Elle dérivait sans qu'un obstacle puisse lui permettre de s'y agripper et stabiliser sa progression. Le courant la transperçait, aussi sombre que l'étreinte de la mort. Il n'y avait rien ici. Juste elle et le flux et reflux du Multivers. Bientôt ses organes vitaux lâcheraient et elle se momifierait sans pouvoir se battre. Un visage lui apparut alors que ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient. Deux yeux verts aux pupilles intenses. Une peau ambrée aux reflets de miel. Peut-être était-ce Yaol, l'ange qui venait collecter les âmes avant de les mener devant le tribunal de Sarl, le juge suprême. Elle lui sourit, heureuse que sa venue signifie la fin de sa souffrance et se prépara à rendre son denier souffle. Il la prit par les épaules et s'approcha d'elle, afin de collecter l'âme qu'elle relâcherait dans son ultime expiration, avant de se mettre à la secouer violemment.

— Yria !

Il connaissait son prénom et elle continua de sourire, heureuse d'être reconnue de cet envoyé des dieux.

— Yria ! lui cria-t-il. Réveillez-vous !

Surprise, elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de sentir ses paupières s'ouvrir.

— Ronon ? demanda-t-elle, désorientée. Je croyais que tu étais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, regardant autour d'elle. Où était-elle ? Sur... Atlantis. Oui bien sûr. Se redressant en position assise, elle sonda les ténèbres qui les entouraient, à peine éclairés par la lumière blafarde de la deuxième lune qui venait de se lever. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, au pied de son lit. Le guerrier devant elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et elle l'observa, étrangement calme.

— Qu'est-ce... Que s'est-il passé ? le questionna-t-elle, incapable de se rappeler du moindre détail depuis la scintigraphie cérébrale, qui avait eu lieu la veille dans l'infirmerie de la cité atlante.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, plus long cette fois-ci, avant de lui relater les derniers événements qu'elle visualisa tandis que ses souvenirs lui revenaient en même temps que la voix grave du Satedan les lui rappelait. Après l'expérience qui l'avait complètement lavée de tout soupçon, une chambre lui avait été attribuée et elle s'y était installée avec Kimerah. Puis ils l'avaient laissée seule, à l'exception des deux gardes devant sa porte. Ronon, dont la chambre se situait à la droite de la sienne, l'avait entendu se coucher sans doute après qu'elle ait prit une douche. C'était il y avait quelques heures de cela. Il avait commencé par l'entendre rêver avant qu'elle ne s'agite dans son sommeil. Elle avait fini par tomber du lit. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait déduit au bruit sourd qu'il avait perçu. Intrigué il avait tapé à sa porte pour savoir si tout allait bien et c'est là qu'il l'avait entendu crier. Il avait alors pris la liberté d'entrer pour la trouver aux pieds de son lit, convulsant.

— Je... rêvais, prit-elle le temps de répondre afin de choisir le mot le plus juste. Je flottais dans le vide entre les univers.

Il la détailla, pour la première fois si proche d'elle.

— Vous aviez cessé de respirer, lui indiqua-t-il alors que ses yeux verts sondaient ceux, bleus clair, de son vis-à-vis.

Elle semblait pâle, du moins plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses pommettes rosies par le manque d'oxygène, saillaient sur ce visage trop maigre pour être beau. Elle était jolie, tout au plus. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'harmonieux dans l'agencement de ses traits. Ses lèvres ourlées, au tissu rose, semblaient aussi douces qu'un pétale de fleur. Son nez ni trop petit, ni trop grand, dont la pointe se relevait légèrement semblait trôner au milieu de ce paysage équilibré. Avec quelques kilos de plus, cette jeune femme serait sûrement très séduisante. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son bras pour le sortir de ses pensées. Sursautant, il eut un petit mouvement de recul en s'apercevant de leur proximité.

— Merci, lui dit-elle une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits. Je pense que ça ira maintenant. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces demain.

La fixant intensément, il lui demanda alors :

— Est-ce une prédiction ?

Elle sourit en secouant la tête.

— J'essaie de lire dans le flux et le reflux le moins souvent possible. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'aime pas savoir les choses à l'avance. Cela supprime tout effet de surprise et rend la vie bien trop monotone.

Il acquiesça sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être simplement pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

— Malheureusement, je ne fais pas toujours ce que je veux.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'enquit :

— Comme pour les visions que vous avez de nous ?

Elle acquiesça à son tour et le regarda amusée. Elle voyait bien qu'il était curieux et que de nombreuses questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, aussi attendit-elle qu'il les formule.

— Qu'avez-vous vu sur moi ?

Yria s'attendait à cette interrogation. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle n'était pas venue plus tôt dans la bouche des membres de l'équipe Alpha.

— Ce serait trop long à te raconter. Mais je peux te dire que je t'ai vu grandir sur Sateda. J'ai souvenir de ta rencontre avec... avec Melena, dit-elle d'une voix triste. Ainsi que la dernière fois que tu l'as vue.

Elle le vit se raidir sous ses paroles et serra doucement le bras du guerrier dans sa main, qui n'avait pas bougée. Yria renifla doucement alors que son regard clair se voilait de larmes.

— Je suis désolée, Ronon, lui dit-elle compatissante. Même si je savais que tu ne m'entendrais pas, je t'ai hurlé de la pousser de devant cette fenêtre. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Tu comprends ? Je... je vois et sais des choses que les autres ne voient et ne savent pas. Certes cela me donne une longueur d'avance sur eux mais en même temps cela peut être tellement cruel. La plupart du temps je suis dans l'incapacité d'agir et cela me déchire de vous voir souffrir.

Il s'était maintenant détendu et la fixait toujours en silence. Elle poussa un long soupir tremblant avant de reprendre.

— J'aurais aimé être là à vos côtés pour vous aider ou au moins vous soutenir. Te prévenir lorsque les Wraiths sont venus pour te capturer. Pousser Teyla à dire aux siens qu'ils arrivaient et ainsi l'empêcher de perdre son père. Épauler John quand il a perdu le sien. Avertir Rodney pour l'enlèvement de sa sœur. Empêcher Carson de mourir. Sans parler d'Elizabeth... Mais j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Vous étiez trop loin pour que je vous sois d'une quelconque aide.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues creuses, y taillant des sillons de douleur et de regrets. Yria hoquetait sous les sanglots et les perles salées, qui avaient remplacées ses mots, brûlaient la peau blanche de son visage.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, tenta de la consoler l'ancien runner, usant sans s'en rendre compte du tutoiement. "Toi-même tu as dû échapper à la milice et tenter de survivre seule...

Elle secoua la tête vivement, projetant des gouttes sur le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis.

— Ce n'est pas une excuse. Si j'étais née sur Terre ou sur Sateda, j'aurais pu être là pour vous lorsque vous en aviez besoin.

Il sourit doucement avant de lui répondre qu'ils n'avaient pas été là pour elle.

— Aucun d'entre vous n'avait connaissance de mon existence.

Haussant les épaules, il lui retourna ses propres mots :

— Ce n'est pas une excuse non plus.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et eut un petit rire à ses paroles. Puis il serra la main, qui enserrait son bras, dans la sienne. Elle était si petite qu'il n'eut aucun mal à la recouvrir.

— Tu devrais dormir maintenant, lui dit-il dans un murmure. Toutes ces émotions ont dû te vider et tu auras besoin de tes forces demain.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau avant de lui demander :

— Est-ce une prédiction ?

Souriant à son tour il hocha la tête.

— C'en est une en effet. Je crois que Woolsey veut te parler.

Hochant la tête, elle se leva, aidée du Satedan qui la souleva sans difficulté d'une seule main, avant de retourner s'enfouir sous les couvertures où Kimerah dormait à poings fermés. Le colosse à la peau ambré lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de faire face à la sortie de la pièce. Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, Yria le rappela.

— Ronon ?

Il tourna son regard de jade vers elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

— Merci, lui dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien avant de quitter la chambre, les yeux clairs de la jeune Selenienne le suivant alors qu'il disparaissait derrière l'encadrement de l'ouverture.

* * *

Le bruit des vagues et le soleil réchauffant sa peau avaient réveillé Yria de bonne heure. Elle avait pris le temps de se préparer avant de déambuler dans la cité accompagnée de Kimerah et, bien sûr, des deux gardes qu'on lui avait attribuée pour le moment. Ses pas l'avaient conduite tout naturellement à la grande salle que les membres de l'expédition appelaient le mess. Imitant les arrivants qui venaient s'y restaurer, elle avait garni son plateau d'un bol de céréales arrosées de lait ainsi que d'un verre de jus de fruit. Le fait d'avoir accès à une telle quantité de nourriture la fascinait tout autant que de se retrouver entourée de gens. Depuis son départ du centre, elle s'était cachée, fuyant les rassemblements et les communautés. Les rares fois où elle était sortie en pleine journée avaient été pour se rendre dans des foires ou des marchés. L'avantage des foules, c'était l'anonymat qu'elles véhiculaient. Ces événements lui avait permis de se faire un peu d'argent afin de payer son loyer en disant la 'bonne aventure'. Lire l'avenir faisait partir intégrante d'elle et malgré la malédiction que cela lui amenait, ce _don_ lui avait été bénéfique pour manger et vivre. Elle avait l'habitude de se contenter de peu et de ne jamais gaspiller. Un groupe de jeunes femmes à sa gauche éclata de rire et elle sursauta, sortie brusquement de ses pensées. Regardant autour d'elle, elle se raidit, aux abois. Mais aucun danger ne la menaçait et elle se détendit. Elle allait devoir réapprendre à vivre au milieu de tous ces gens. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, elle savait que la solitude allait lui manquer. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra l'équipe Alpha qui entrait dans la grande pièce en discutant. Ronon, qui l'avait vue aussi, lui fit un petit signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Ils prirent quelques biscuits qu'ils commencèrent à grignoter en quittant la salle de restauration. Ils devaient être de sortie et n'avaient pas le temps de déjeuner avant la mission. Avalant une nouvelle cuillère de céréales, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas consulter le flux et le reflux à leur propos. Au lieu de cela elle observa Kimerah qui lapait l'ecuelle de lait qu'elle lui avait procuré.

— _Tu es inquiète pour eux_,analysa la chimère sans la regarder.

Yria hocha la tête puis tourna son regard vers l'un des gardes qui se tenait debout à côté de sa table.

— Major Lorne ? demanda-t-elle dans le but d'attirer son attention.

L'homme la dévisagea avant de se reprendre. Le regard interrogatif qu'il lui lança indiqua qu'il attendait sa question.

— Avez-vous des informations sur l'endroit où se rendent le colonel Sheppard et son équipe ?

— En effet, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous les communiquer.

Elle hocha la tête. Bien sûr elle s'attendait à cette réponse. Connaissant le militaire à sa gauche, elle savait qu'il ne céderait pas, aussi finit-elle son déjeuner tranquillement. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut débarrassé et rangé son plateau, elle s'enfonça une fois de plus dans le dédale de couloirs qui constituaient la cité d'Atlantis.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, elle passa une porte qui l'amena à l'extérieur des bâtiments, que les habitants appelaient la jetée Est. Là, elle s'assit à même le sol et plongea son regard dans le camaïeu de bleu qui s'etalait devant elle, laissant ses pensées dériver au gré des vagues. Le calme de l'endroit, uniquement brisé par le sac et le ressac de l'onde s'écrasant à ses pieds, la berça. Kimerah, allongée dans le creux que ses jambes formaient, ronronnait doucement. Le temps s'écoula lentement et Yria eut tout le loisir de profiter de la solitude que l'endroit lui apportait. Les deux gardes derrière elle étaient si silencieux qu'elle les aurait presque oubliés. Enfin, lorsque le soleil fut suffisamment haut dans le ciel, la jeune Selenienne se leva sans brusquerie avant de se tourner vers le plus haut gradé.

— Evan ? Pourriez-vous me guider jusqu'au bureau de monsieur Woolsey ?

Il hocha la tête puis la précéda sur le chemin qui les menait au dirigeant de l'expédition. Tout au long de leur progression dans les coursives, la jeune devineresse sourit alors qu'ils croisaient des visages familiers.

— Vous les connaissez tous ? osa pour la première fois lui demander le major Lorne.

Elle hocha la tête avant de compléter sa réponse par :

— En effet. Et je me souviens aussi de ceux qui ne sont plus là.

Il l'observa un instant, les sourcils froncés tout en marchant.

— Que savez-vous de moi ? la questionna-t-il à nouveau.

Un nouveau sourire vint éclairer son visage alors qu'elle le fixait d'un air doux.

— Je sais tellement de choses, Evan, lui répondit-t-elle. Tellement de choses qu'il serait trop long de toutes les citer. Mais pour faire simple, je sais que c'est votre mère, professeur de dessin dans une école de San Francisco qui vous a appris à peindre. Je sais aussi que vous avez une sœur et deux neveux de dix et douze ans. Pour le reste, vous étiez un membre de SG11 sur terre et êtes arrivé ici il y a environ cinq ans et demi à bord du Dédale lors du second siège de la cité par les Wraiths. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très courageux et de loyal. Vous êtes mantenant le leader de SGA-2 et il serait trop long de compter le nombre de fois où vous avez sauvé la vie des membres de l'équipe alpha.

Le militaire la dévisagea une nouvelle fois. Cette jeune fille était étrange. Quel âge avait-elle ? Au vu de son physique, une vingtaine d'années, tout juste.

— Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la détaillait avec insistance.

Il secoua la tête avant de s'excuser puis reprit :

— C'est juste que... Vous semblez si jeune. Avoir le poid de l'avenir sur vos épaules de la sorte... Ce _don_ devrait n'être accordé qu'aux anciens et aux sages.

Yria eut un petit rire avant d'acquiescer.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous. Personne ne devrait naître avec cette malédiction. Mais, au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas aussi jeune que j'en ai l'air. Si j'applique le temps que j'ai vécu sur Selenia au temps que met votre Terre pour faire une révolution, vous pouvez considérer que j'ai vingt-huit ans environ, bien que je n'en aie que dix-neuf sur ma planète.

Evan la considéra un instant, étonné.

— Les années y sont plus longues ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de continuer :

— Pas seulement les années, major. Ce que vous appelez les heures, minutes, secondes ainsi que les jours, les semaines et les mois sont différents. L'étoile autour de laquelle nous gravitons est plus grosse que votre soleil et l'elliptique que décrit Selenia est donc plus longue. Les saisons en sont aussi affectées.

Elle laissa un petit silence prendre place puis lui précisa :

— Bien qu'elles aient disparu depuis fort longtemps, nous avions à l'origine six saisons bien distinctes. Malheureusement la pollution et les actions de notre peuple ont eu raison d'elles et nous vivons dans ce que vous appelleriez un automne constant.

S'arrêtant devant une porte, Evan Lorne lui expliqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

— Peut-être devriez-vous allez voir nos astrophysiciens pour leur en parler, ainsi que le docteur Zelenka pour qu'il complète les informations sur Selenia dans la base de données des Anciens.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, Evan. Bien que je doute que Rodney ait du temps à m'accorder sur ce sujet. En revanche, j'irai m'entretenir avec Radek. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous avec monsieur Woolsey et je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre.

Le militaire hocha la tête avec un petit sourire avant de frapper trois coups rapides à la porte du bureau du responsable de la cité.

— Entrez ! leur cria l'ancien membre du Comité Internationnal de Sécurité à travers la porte.

Après un dernier sourire au major Lorne, la jeune Selenienne entra et s'avança vers le responsable de l'expédition. Ce dernier consultait un dossier de taille conséquente et en signa cinq pages avant d'en lever le nez.

— Ah, mademoiselle Yria. Je me demandais quand vous alliez venir me voir.

Lui souriant, la jeune femme le reprit gentiment.

— Juste Yria, monsieur Woolsey, lui dit-elle avec douceur.

Son interlocuteur se racla la gorge.

— Hum. Bien Yria. Asseyez-vous. Qu'elle est la raison de votre présence ici ?

La jeune femme prit place sur le fauteuil que son vis-à-vis lui avait désigné et Kimerah, qui était entrée à sa suite dans le bureau, s'assit au pied du siège.

— Tout d'abord, je suis venue vous remercier de m'avoir laissé sortir de la salle d'isolation et de m'avoir permis de me déplacer librement dans la cité. Je sais que vous ne savez pas encore très bien quoi faire de moi mais je voulais vous dire que ce temps viendra plus vite que vous le pensez. Je vous remercie aussi pour la chambre. Je vous assure que tout cela ne sera pas vain.

Il hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

— Ravis de voir que tout va bien pour vous. En revanche, votre présence parmi nous a déclenché l'ire de mes supérieurs. Ces derniers pensent que nous aurions dû vous garder confinée dans une de nos cellules. Mais connaissant vos antécédents, j'ai préféré abandonner cette idée.

Elle inclina la tête en signe de remerciement.

— Vous comprenez que vous ne pourrez pas rester indéfiniment ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui sourit gentiment puis prit la parole à son tour :

— Je suis déterminée à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, littéralement, pour les convaincre de ma bonne volonté ainsi que de mon utilité au sein de cette expédition.

Il la contempla, interdit.

— J'ai en ma possession quelques objets qui permettraient à la Terre et à ses habitants de faire une avancée technologique non negligeable. Et s'il me faut user de mon _don _pour aider l'expédition, je suis prête à faire quelques sacrifices.

Il hocha la tête, puis lui conseilla d'aller voir le docteur McKay.

— Si vous prouvez votre _utilité_ aux membres du comité, je pourrai leur suggérer de faire d'Atlantis votre résidence permanente.

Yria acquiesça, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle avait à offrir aux terriens serait suffisant pour convaincre le CIS qu'elle n'était pas une menace mais plutôt un atout.

— Je pense que si je vous fournis un dossier sur la création et le rechargement des unités énergétiques E2PZ, ils ne pourront qu'accepter ma présence parmi vous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Richard Woolsey cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

— Vous pouvez nous obtenir une telle technologie ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux vous la fournir directement. En revanche, je peux prendre en charge une équipe de scientifiques et de techniciens qui, en suivant mes directives, vous l'apportera.

Le dirigeant du vaisseau-ville la fixa, bouche-bée, avant de se reprendre.

— Quand pensez-vous être capable de prendre une telle équipe en charge ?

Le sourire doux de la jeune Selenienne fut le premier signe de sa réponse. Les mots qui en composaient la seconde partie glissèrent hors de la bouche de la devineresse avec aisance :

— Eh bien, à l'instant où vous m'en donnerez la permission, monsieur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir et merci à tous ceux qui sont fidèles à cette histoire.**

**Belmene, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fais de Amelia Banks. En revanche je la trouve un peu pâle dans la série. C'est pourquoi j'ai cherché à faire un personnage plus à la hauteur de Ronon. Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, je pense que le background de la demoiselle est trop léger comparé à notre ancien runner. Malgré cela je trouve que tu as bien étoffé la jeune technicienne. J'ai trop de mal a utiliser un personnage préexistant pour en faire un personnage principal. Voila la raison de la création d'Yria. Comme elle sort entièrement de mon cerveau, je peux donc créeer son caractère de zéro sans choquer les puristes ) En espérant que ce qui se passera entre eux te plaise, même si tu es sans conteste la meilleure Romélia addict que je connaisse :D**

**Je ne remercierais jamais assez Gwenetsi pour ses corrections.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

*Chapitre 06*

Le son des caisses traînées sur le sol crissait autour d'Yria alors qu'elle tentait de se rafraîchir en collant une bouteille d'eau froide sur son front. Dans le sous-sol d'Atlantis, les lieux abritaient une chaleur étouffante. Elle savait que lorsque son _laboratoire _serait installé et que la climatisation serait en place, cela ne serait plus un problème. Malheureusement pour le moment, elle devrait s'y habituer car ce lieu serait son ticket pour pouvoir vivre dans la cité. S'intéressant enfin à ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, elle marcha en direction de deux militaires qui tentaient de redresser une étagère.

— Jefferson, vous serez gentil de me la placer sur ce mur, expliqua-t-elle en désignant l'endroit dont elle parlait.

Le jeune homme, qui semblait avoir son âge, obtempéra avant d'aider son collègue à pousser la bibliothèque à la place qui venait de lui être attribuée. Faisant un tour sur elle même, la Selenienne repéra ce qu'elle cherchait et s'approcha d'une grosse malle. Se penchant, elle attrapa une des poignées latérales et entreprit de la faire glisser jusqu'à son bureau. Ce dernier avait été le premier meuble installé, environ une heure après sa sortie du cabinet de Richard Woolsey.

Grognant, luttant et tirant le coffre afin qu'il bouge, Yria ne remarqua pas l'arrivée des membres de l'équipe Alpha dans la grande salle.

— Eh bien, commença le docteur McKay, je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps. Comptez-vous me faire de la concurrence ?

Relevant le nez vers son interlocuteur, la jeune devineresse rit doucement.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Rodney, ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu. Je ne m'intéresse pas à vos travaux en cours et n'ai nullement l'intention de me mêler de ce que vous faites. En revanche, vous êtes le bienvenu si vous voulez nous_ éclairer_ avec vos lumières.

Il émit un petit grognement dubitatif avant de jeter un regard circulaire à l'agitation autour d'eux. Les préparatifs allaient bon train. Si la main d'œuvre conservait cette allure, le cabinet et la salle de tests seraient prêts le soir même et les expériences pourraient débuter le lendemain matin.

— J'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main avec cette malle, John, grogna la jeune femme.

Mais avant que le militaire n'ait eu le temps de s'intéresser au problème, Ronon le poussait doucement d'une main sur son épaule pour venir aider Yria. Haletant et manœuvrant le coffre de métal, ils parvinrent à le déplacer à l'endroit voulu.

La jeune femme s'appuya un moment sur son bureau pour reprendre son souffle avant de remercier le guerrier et d'ouvrir le conteneur. Deux mini-réacteurs à Naquadah et une dizaine d'E2PZ se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

— Qui vous a permis de prendre mon matériel ? s'exclama le docteur en astrophysique.

Yria secoua la tête en souriant.

— Monsieur Woolsey m'a fait parvenir ceci pour que je vous les rende en état de marche.

Il la fixa interdit.

— Donc la raison de l'implantation de votre laboratoire ici est l'étude d'un moyen d'approvisionnement d'énergie ?

Elle acquiesça et ouvrit son vieux sac à dos qui se trouvait sur sa table de travail.

— Ce qui manque le plus à Atlantis et vous force à aller faire des recherches hors monde c'est le manque d'énergie de la cité. Je compte fabriquer un système qui permettra de recharger les E2PZ et dans un second temps de les fabriquer.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit deux barres de métal courbes d'environ quarante centimètres et les plaça verticalement à soixante centimètres de distance sur la surface plate de la table. Appuyant sur le bouton de marche, un écran holographique se synthétisa entre les deux morceaux de métal, aussitôt suivi par un motif, symbolisant un clavier, sur le bois du meuble.

— J'avais déjà commencé mes recherches sur Selenia, malheureusement celles-ci sont incomplètes. Je pense...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rodney la coupait brusquement.

— Est-ce un _ordinateur_ ?

Acquiesçant, Yria le laissa prendre place devant le dispositif inconnu. Les membres restants de son équipe s'approchèrent, curieux.

— C'est très ingénieux, analysa le scientifique en observant l'appareil sous toutes ses soudures.

Puis se tournant vers la propriétaire de l'objet, il lui demanda :

— Serait-il possible que je l'étudie pour comprendre son fonctionnement ?

Haussant les épaules, elle lui répondit qu'elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient à condition qu'on lui en fournisse un de remplacement et qu'il ne casse pas celui-ci.

— Mais peut-être devriez-vous d'abord vous concentrer sur cet appareil-ci, continua-t-elle en lui présentant le dispositif qu'elle lui avait déjà montré sur Selenia.

Le prenant dans ses mains, l'astrophysicien chercha où se trouvait le bouton d'allumage. Yria le lui indiqua avant de reporter son attention sur l'ordinateur en face d'elle. Tapotant sur le dessin des touches, elle ouvrit un document qu'elle transféra dans un dossier différent de celui d'origine. Dans les mains de Rodney, l'appareil émit un petit son aigu et un message s'afficha en selen. Le docteur allait se tourner vers la jeune devineresse lorsque les lettres, jusque là illisibles, pivotèrent sur elles-mêmes et devinrent celles d'un alphabet latin.

— Vous trouverez les caractères originaux dans un dossier du système d'exploitation. Mais j'ai cru bon de développer une version anglaise afin que vous puissiez naviguer dans ce P.V.F sans avoir besoin de traduction.

Relevant le nez de l'appareil, il fronça les sourcils.

— P.V.F ? Est-ce une abréviation ?

Yria hocha la tête avant de lui préciser :

— Cela signifie Personal Virtual File, dossier virtuel personnel. Enfin c'est une traduction, tout comme le sigle. Vous devez savoir que je parle le même langage que vous parce que je l'ai appris grâce au flux et au reflux. Chacune des planètes du système Hyppos a son propre idiome et lorsque nous devons parler de l'un à l'autre, nous utilisons un langage commun.

Teyla la regarda, surprise.

— Cela signifie que votre civilisation parle six langues différentes ? Vous les connaissez toutes ?

La jeune devineresse secoua la tête.

— Nous apprenons le dialecte de notre planète ainsi que le commun dès notre plus jeune âge. Les autres idiomes ne nous servent à rien. Une fois né sur une planète, vous y vivez et y mourrez. Personne ne voyage de l'une à l'autre à part les dirigeants et certains PDG. C'est le privilège des riches et des puissants.

Elle laissa un petit silence s'installer avant de continuer :

— J'ai eu la chance d'aller à l'école avant d'être envoyée au centre, donc je sais aussi lire et écrire. La plupart des enfants ne savent même pas parler. Et personne n'essaye de le leur apprendre. Garder les proies dans le silence et l'absence de connaissance la plus totale permet de mieux les contrôler. On n'organise pas une révolte lorsqu'on ne pas peut communiquer...

Sa voix de brisa sur la fin de sa phrase et elle fixa l'écran de l'ordinateur comme pour y trouver une échappatoire alors que les souvenirs affluaient douloureusement. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Le cauchemar était fini. Serrant ses doigts autour de ceux qui reposaient sur sa clavicule, elle prit une grande inspiration.

— Merci, Ronon.

Dans son dos, un petit grognement lui parvint et elle y reconnut sa façon de lui dire que ce n'était rien.

— Nous n'étions pas la pour toi avant, compléta-t-il. Mais c'est différent à présent.

Elle hocha la tête avant de faire face à Rodney.

— Si vous avez une quelconque question à propos du P.V.F, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander. Maintenant, si voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, John se tourna vers elle une dernière fois.

— Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour le repas de ce soir, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous fassions plus ample connaissance... du moins pour notre part.

Elle sourit, l'air fatigué avant de hocher la tête.

— Ce serait avec grand plaisir. Je vous rejoindrai au mess dans trois heures, si j'arrive à m'arracher de ce... _chantier_.

Il lui sourit à son tour puis tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Le silence régnait maintenant dans les nouveaux locaux de recherche. Les volontaires qui avaient aidé à l'installation du laboratoire étaient tous partis et seules demeuraient Yria et Kimerah. Le ronronnement de la climatisation était l'unique bruit encore perceptible, outre la respiration calme et rythmée de la jeune Selenienne qui s'était assoupie. Une ombre se faufila entre les cartons à moitié déballés et les chariots croulant sous les livres.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle s'est endormie.

S'approchant du bureau, il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la réveiller.

— Yria, réveillez-vous.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle dévisagea l'homme en face d'elle.

— John ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il sourit, amusé par l'air enfantin qu'elle arborait alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux de ses poings fermés.

— Je suis passé voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour terminer ce que vous faisiez et aller manger.

Se rappelant soudainement de la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le militaire, elle se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter Kimerah par la même occasion.

— Je... J'ai dû m'assoupir pendant que David et Evan installaient la dernière bibliothèque.

Se levant, elle rassembla en vitesse les quelques ouvrages qui traînaient sur la table pour donner un semblant d'ordre ; puis elle suivit le lieutenant-colonel, Kimerah sur ses talons.

— Cela fait longtemps que vous m'attendez ?

Le militaire secoua la tête alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du transporteur le plus proche.

— Une dizaine de minutes environ. Rien de bien grave. Nous discutions quand j'ai décidé d'aller vous chercher.

Ils continuèrent à échanger quelques banalités avant d'arriver au mess. Dehors le soleil s'était couché et la première lune s'extirpait difficilement des draps nuageux qui l'entouraient. John lui fit signe qu'il allait s'asseoir pendant qu'elle prenait un plateau et le garnissait de nourriture. Comme cela était agréable, pensa-t-elle en attrapant une pince à salade. Elle avait le choix entre plusieurs repas, chauds ou froids ; sucré, salé ou les deux. Mais ce qui lui était le plus plaisant était sans conteste la facilité d'accès. Nul besoin de faire ses courses la nuit, le visage masqué d'une écharpe afin de se protéger de la pollution et de la milice qui la recherchait. La vie sur Atlantis était bien plus calme que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sur Selenia. Une fois son plateau recouvert de mets divers et variés, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la grande table qu'occupaient les membres de l'équipe Alpha ainsi que Jennifer Keller, assise près de Rodney. Elle prit place face à Ronon qui s'empiffrait de purée en écoutant ses coéquipiers parler de leur dernière mission.

— Et là, Tïa m'a tout avoué. Si vous aviez vu la tête que faisait Soun, c'était à mourir de rire ! s'exclama John.

Teyla eut un petit sourire à l'évocation de la scène. Elle devait connaître les gens dont il était question car elle avait une lueur joyeuse dans le regard.

— A propos de Tïa et Soun, commença le docteur McKay en se tournant vers Yria, quand pensez-vous que les E2PZ seront prêts ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais, d'après mes estimations, nous aurons des résultats concrets à la fin du mois. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Les habitants de M7G-677 ont à nouveau des problèmes avec le bouclier qui les protège. Le diagnostic de Zelenka, que j'ai bien sûr vérifié et validé ce matin sur place, fait état de baisse de tension au niveau de la source d'énergie. Il va leur falloir un nouveau E2PZ bientôt.

Yria jouait avec une feuille de salade tout en l'écoutant. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

— M7G-677, n'est-ce pas la planète avec tout ces enfants ?

Sheppard et Teyla hochèrent la tête de concert.

— Avez-vous déjà pensé que les Anciens qui y vivaient avant, auraient pu laisser d'autres E2PZ prêts à remplacer celui alimentant le bouclier ? Des sources d'énergie _dormantes _par exemple.

L'astrophysicien la fixait, interdit.

— Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda-t-il, toujours surpris.

-Eh bien un appareil en état de veille par exemple. S'il est en _sommeil_, il y a une forte probabilité pour que vous ne la détectiez pas avec vos instruments de mesure.

S'asseyant au fond de sa chaise, Rodney la fixa, dubitatif.

— Avant j'avais Radek qui me fournissait des théories farfelues. Voilà maintenant qu'ils sont deux ! s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et vous allez nous dire que vous pouvez trouver cette source d'énergie avec les capteurs d'un de vos engins seleniens ?

Yria rit doucement face à la réaction prévisible de son vis-à-vis.

— Non, Rodney. Les seuls capteurs à utiliser sont ceux que vous a fourni votre mère à la naissance ; vos yeux.

Alors que le scientifique ronchonnait à présent sous les rires de Teyla, John et Jennifer, Yria avala une nouvelle feuille de salade, le regard empli d'une lueur allègre. Le Satedan face à elle la fixait, lui aussi amusé de la petite scène qui se jouait autour de lui.

— Mais peut-être que mes yeux ne suffiront pas, il serait sûrement utile que vous veniez avec vos _antennes_, continua le docteur McKay, qui cherchait à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Jennifer lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui rappeler que fouiller dans le flux et le reflux était douloureux pour la jeune devineresse.

— Certes, je pourrais vous être utile lors d'une telle mission, en convint Yria. Mais cela ne reviendrait-il pas à dire que vous baissez les bras, Rodney ?

Il se renfrogna à nouveau puis ajouta :

— C'est une question de rapidité et non de capacités, madame Irma !

La jeune Selenienne, comprenant le sous entendu, pouffa dans sa main.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, commenta John en se tournant vers elle. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'en toucherai deux mots à Woolsey.

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, réfléchissant, la jeune femme finit par acquiescer.

— Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune compétence relative au combat. Si je dois faire une sortie hors Atlantis, il va me falloir un entraînement physique complet. Cela prendra des semaines. A ce rythme là, il serait moins risqué d'attendre les résultats de mes expériences.

— Ronon et Teyla peuvent vous apprendre a vous battre et Sheppard pourvoira au maniement des armes, lui répondit l'astrophysicien. Et puis M7G-677 est une planète bien tranquille, nous n'y croiseront personne. A moins que vous ne vous défiliez...

Yria pouffa à nouveau. A la façon dont il tentait de la faire réagir, elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'était _pas chiche _d'aller en mission avec eux. Décidant qu'il était temps d'épargner ce pauvre McKay, elle finit par lui dire :

— Si Richard est d'accord pour me laisser partir avec vous, que je reçois un entraînement régulier et que mon projet n'est pas terminé à la date choisie pour les recherches, alors je viendrais. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Le scientifique la fixait les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait l'entourloupe. N'en trouvant pas, il finit par lui dire que cela faisait beaucoup de conditions mais qu'il les acceptait.

— Adjugé, dit-il alors qu'elle concluait l'accord d'une poignée de main.

— Vendu, rétorqua-t-elle avant de retourner à son plateau.

Après deux ou trois remarque de la part de John, la conversation dériva sur la progression des installations en sous sol.

— Mais vous allez travailler sans lumière naturelle ! s'exclamait Jennifer. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre organisme.

Yria haussa les épaules.

— C'est le seul endroit encore libre où nous aurons suffisamment de place pour d'éventuelles grosses installations de matériel. Si nous venons à créer une _usine_ de fabrication d'E2PZ il va nous falloir de l'espace. De plus le manque de soleil ne me changera pas beaucoup de Selenia. Si on établit une corrélation entre une année sur Terre et une sur ma planète natale, nous n'avions de lumière naturelle qu'entre mai et juin. Le reste du temps tout était recouvert d'une immonde purée de poids irrespirable. Au moins là, en bas, je respirerai de l'air sain.

Le regard de la doctoresse étincela de curiosité à ces mots.

— Dîtes-m'en plus sur les conditions de vie sur Selenia. Que mangiez-vous ? Y'a-t-il des arbres ? A quoi ressemblent vos animaux ?

Devant tant d'engouement, la jeune devineresse ne put s'y refuser aussi relata-t-elle ce qu'elle avait pu y observer.

— Je ne peux vous parler que de Selenia. Thô, Ypsil, Bétir et Guémia ne nous sont pas accessibles. Ce sont d'autres planètes avec d'autres habitants qui parlent différentes langues... Un peu comme vos pays. Sauf que chacun de ceux-ci sont extrêmement éloignées les uns des autres et que personne ne peut y émigrer. Même le fait d'y partir en vacance est impensable. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est un privilège uniquement accordé aux riches et aux puissants.

Un petit moment de silence, bercé par le bruit des vagues à l'extérieur, s'installa. Yria soupira avant de reprendre :

— Sur Selenia, donc, il existe une réglementation sur la possession de plantes et d'animaux domestiques. Voyez-vous, avec l'expansion démographique, le nombre de véhicules et d'appareils technologiques par famille a largement augmenté, faisant grimper par la même occasion la pollution de par les ondes et les gaz d'échappement, sans vous parler des déchets et du retraitement des eaux usées. Toute cette expansion fut responsable de la disparition de plusieurs espèces animales et végétales bien avant ma naissance. Le gouvernement, en place à cette époque, fit voter une loi stipulant que quiconque possédant une partie de la flore ou de la faune naturelle de la planète serait passible de sanction. Puis ils ouvrirent ce que nous appelons Zei-amunia, cela signifie la défense de la vie en Selen. Ce bâtiment, en forme de dôme, renferme la totalité de la végétation et des animaux présents sur Selenia. L'accès est interdit au public et seuls les employés sont autorisés à côtoyer ces spécimens en voie d'extinction. Nous ne connaissons notre patrimoine que par l'intermédiaire des livres et des réseaux équivalent à votre internet. Et les gens suffisamment riches peuvent commander un animal ou une plante, créé en laboratoire à partir d'ADN réel, en s'adressant à la firme par laquelle j'ai eu Kim'. Mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Carson, les séquences utilisées pour elle ont été entièrement synthétisées à partir de certains spécimens de la faune terrienne, séquences que j'ai trouvé dans le flux et le reflux.

Son auditoire était pendu à ses lèvres, ébahi par la démesure apportée par leur gouvernement.

— Mais... vous mangez bien des protéines animales, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le docteur Keller.

Yria pinça les lèvres en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Protéines animales oui... Malheureusement ce sont des animaux clonés et élevées en cuve pour ne pas les _faire souffrir_. Ce qui est idiot puisqu'une vache, pour prendre un équivalent terrien, qui est maintenue en état de sommeil et dont la croissance est accélérée ne sera jamais aussi bonne, nutritivement parlant, qu'une vache aillant passée sa vie dans un champ au milieu de ses congénères. Du moins c'est mon avis. Mais les Seleniens n'ont pas la vision des choses à laquelle j'ai accès, ce qui est fort dommage.

John se racla la gorge les sourcils froncés.

— Manger un animal cloné... Mon dieu, mais jusqu'où peut aller l'humanité ?

Jennifer hocha la tête avant de surenchérir :

— Pas étonnant que les enfants naissent avec de la matière grise supplémentaire. Et, soit dit en passant, heureusement que Carson n'est pas là. Je ne pense pas que toute cette histoire de clone lui aurait plu.

Autour de la table tous hochèrent la tête de concert. C'était l'occasion qu'Yria cherchait pour changer de sujet.

— En parlant de Carson. Où en êtes-vous dans l'élaboration du remède qui stabilisera son état ?

La jeune médecin tritura sa serviette en papier du bout des doigts, légèrement gênée par la question.

— Eh bien... Disons que je n'ai eu trop le temps ces derniers jours alors...

— Ce n'est pas une interrogation surprise, Jennifer. J'ai juste besoin de savoir où tu en es pour compléter ton travail à partir d'un point précis. Cela m'évitera de devoir tout chercher en une seule fois. Si tes recherches sont suffisamment avancées peut-être pourrais-je finir ceci tout en arrivant à échapper à la migraine.

La doctoresse hocha la tête et lui promit de lui faire passer ses travaux par email dès le lendemain matin. La conversation dériva à nouveau puis les atlantes se séparèrent pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations avant d'aller se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Après une longue absence me voila de retour.**

**J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

*Chapitre 07*

La lumière des deux lunes, se reflétant sur la surface lisse de l'océan, éclairait le balcon d'une lueur blafarde. Un doux vent frais agitait les cheveux colorés d'Yria. Kimerah était restée dans la chambre, lovée entre deux coussins alors que sa maîtresse s'était levée, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait marché longuement dans les couloirs silencieux de l'immense cité avant de revenir à son point de départ. Sachant qu'elle ne dormirait pas plus que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce, une heure auparavant, elle avait décidé d'accéder à la terrasse la plus proche de ses quartiers. La brise fraîche l'avait calmée et elle s'était accoudée à la longue rambarde de fer tubulaire, le regard tourné vers les étoiles qui étincelaient au-dessus d'elle. La jeune devineresse les sentait pulser plus qu'elle ne les voyait. Profitant de cet instant de solitude, elle inspira doucement avant de laisser couler un flot de paroles lancinantes dans un murmure. Puis, les yeux fermés, elle porta ses deux mains en coupe au-dessus de son front en signe respectueux.

— Tu pries ton dieu ? lui demanda une voix grave dans l'ombre d'une colonne.

Sursautant, elle se tourna vivement pour identifier son interlocuteur, les yeux plissés afin de percer le voile de ténèbres qui les séparaient. Une haute silhouette de facture musclée s'avança vers elle dans un bruissement de cuir. Rassurée sur l'identité de son observateur, elle fit de nouveau face à l'immensité sombre et infinie qui s'étalait devant elle.

— Je les remercie plus que je ne les prie.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans le regard du colosse qui la fixait, les bras maintenant appuyés sur la balustrade de métal.

— Je ne savais pas que ton peuple était polythéiste.

La jeune Selenienne secoua la tête.

— Les miens, si on peut les appeler ainsi, ne croient qu'en un seul dieu, l'argent. Mais je fais partie des rares à être encore attachée aux anciennes croyances. Celles-ci me viennent de ma grand-mère. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir peur de moi.

Remettant la mèche bleue, qui lui barrait d'habitude le front, en place, elle poussa un long soupir chargé de tristesse. A peine se fut-il échappé d'entre ses lèvres, qu'il fut emporté par le vent.

— Til zeria parasiern ki agrupia peno psykh, chuchota-t-elle en selen, signifiant ainsi à l'âme de sa vieille parente de reposer en harmonie avec le vent.

Ses nouvelles paroles allèrent rejoindre son précédent souffle dans l'air dansant autour d'eux et un long silence s'installa, chacun respectant les réflexions de l'autre.

— Combien de dieux avez-vous sur Selenia ? demanda l'homme aux côtés d'Yria, brisant ainsi ses pensées.

Elle sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tourner son regard vers l'horizon de ténèbres planant au dessus des eaux.

— Il y a autant de dieux que de choses, de personnes et de créatures dans le Multivers, Ronon. Ils sont comme nous, en constant changement. Les Deniatro par exemple sont les Dieux des arbres. Si l'on coupe un arbre, son protecteur devient un Xial, puis un Kariekh si le morceau de bois est façonné en chaise. Plus que des dieux ce sont des Pnemi Anatros, des Esprits Supérieurs. Ils sont partout et n'obéissent à aucune règle, excepté celle de protéger ce sur quoi, ou qui, il veille et celle de préserver l'Equilibre.

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils à cette explication.

— Mais pourquoi le Deni...

— Deniatro, l'aida la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi ne protège-t-il pas son arbre ? Si l'arbre n'est pas coupé...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable de formuler la pensée complexe qu'elle représentait à l'aide de mots, trop réducteurs.

— Si le Deniatro empêche à l'homme de couper son arbre, alors l'homme n'a plus de bois pour se chauffer et il meurt tout comme son Esprit, Typhos. Les Dieux ne doivent pas interférer avec Megio Kykhalo, le Grand Cycle. S'ils empêchent une action de se produire alors ils brisent Exisory, l'Equilibre.

Le Satedan hocha alors la tête. Il n'avait jamais été très versé dans la philosophie ou la religion, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne croyait en aucun dieu. Cependant une autre question franchit ses lèvres, incapable de retenir les mots qui s'échappèrent malgré lui.

— As-tu la preuve qu'ils existent ?

Elle le fixa sans comprendre.

— Tu as accès à la base de données du Multivers. Si j'avais cette capacité j'aurais cherché à savoir si les dieux existaient.

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire.

— La chose la plus importante avec les dieux, c'est de croire en eux. Si je cherche leur existence dans le flux et le reflux, c'est que je doute. Et si je doute, l'esprit qui veille sur moi mourra. Peut-être qu'ils n'existent pas et qu'ils sont la métaphore de la force de la nature. Mais je pense que si on croit vraiment en quelque chose, elle finit par exister. Ainsi ma foi est leur force. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Je crois que rien ni personne ne devrait imposer une ligne de conduite aux autres. Même si je ne crois en aucune force supérieure, je respecte tes croyances.

Yria hocha la tête avant de tourner son regard vers l'océan en face d'elle et le bruit des vagues reprit ses droits. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, méditant l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir puis Ronon brisa à nouveau la quiétude du lieu d'une nouvelle interrogation :

— Je me rappelle que Kimerah a mentionné le nom de Prim' en parlant à Sheppard avant qu'on ne te libère. Qui est-ce ?

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers les étoiles une nouvelle fois.

— Eya et Prim' ?

Il acquiesça alors que les noms sonnaient correctement à ses oreilles.

— Il y a très longtemps, Kosmia, l'esprit de l'univers, s'ennuyait. Elle décida qu'il lui fallait des amis pour la divertir aussi appela-t-elle les Asteres, les déesses des étoiles. Ensemble elles dansèrent toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que leur ronde crée une étincelle. Ainsi naquit Ydarageih, la première planète. Intriguées, Kosmia et ses nouvelles amies allèrent sur cette boule toute ronde et commencèrent à jouer avec les matériaux qui s'y trouvaient, faisant alors connaissance avec les Deniatro, que j'ai mentionnés précédemment, les Poteh, les esprits des pierres, les Gish, protecteurs de la terre et les Neria, les déesses de l'eau. Tous ensemble ils jouèrent et se mélangèrent pour façonner le sol. Mais faire des châteaux de sable ce n'est amusant qu'un moment et les esprits finirent par se lasser. Quand soudain Hyppo, l'esprit du cheval stellaire, qui était une Asteres avant d'évoluer, eu une idée. Pourquoi ne pas créer des choses animées qui peupleraient cette planète et ainsi les divertiraient ? Alors tous réunis autour des matériaux qu'ils avaient rassemblés, ils les sculptèrent pour donner naissance à deux êtres. Puis les esprits disparurent, observant silencieusement le couple qu'ils avaient nommés Eya et Prim', une et un en selen. Ensuite d'autres affaires les appelant ailleurs, les grands esprits leur désignèrent deux des leurs pour devenir des Typhos, des esprits veillant sur les êtres. Ainsi on peut dire qu'Eya et Prim' sont l'équivalent d'Ève et d'Adam dans l'histoire biblique terrienne.

Ronon hocha la tête. Sheppard avait déjà mentionné la création des premiers êtres par le Dieu unique des catholiques. Mais, à l'inverse de l'histoire que venait de lui compter Yria, il n'y avait pas de poésie dans ce mythe. À Choisir, il préférait la version selenienne. Leurs dieux étaient bien plus proches des Hommes qui les vénéraient.

— Vous semblez avoir des croyances très développées. Comment les Hypposiens ont-ils pu tant s'écarter de celles-ci ? N'avez-vous pas une autorité référant en matière de religion, comme _l'Eglise_ sur Terre ?

Yria laissa son regard glisser sur l'eau avant de le poser sur le visage de son compagnon de méditations.

— Les Hypposis, et non Hypposiens, n'ont jamais eu de lieu de culte comme les Terriens. Notre culture mystique est à l'image de ceux qu'elle dépeint : pure, évanescente et changeante. Enfermer les croyants dans un lieu de culte ou les y réunir pour qu'ils puissent consacrer du temps à prier les Esprits Supérieur va à l'encontre de Leurs enseignements. Tout d'abord nous ne les prions pas, nous les remercions. Si une chose nous arrive, bonne ou mauvaise, c'est qu'elle fait partie du Grand Cycle et que cela devait arriver. Ensuite nous somme libres, et encouragés, à les remercier en tout lieu et en toute circonstance. Notre foi est exempte de toute entrave telle que les endroits que nous choisissons pour l'y exprimer et la façon dont nous nous y prenons. Entourer nos convictions de règles reviendrait à les étouffer dans l'œuf.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait ses explications.

— De même, continua la jeune femme, nous sommes très tolérants sur le contenu de ces croyances. Chaque famille à sa propre conception des Esprits Supérieurs. C'est pour cela que nous réunir ne mènerait à rien. Les chrétiens partagent la même _vision _de leur Dieu, ce qui justifie leurs messes et autres cérémonies. Chez nous, parmi les rares qui croient encore à tout cela, nos _dieux_ ont tellement de nombreux visages qu'il est impossible de rassembler les croyants en une communauté bien établie. Peut-être que cette liberté est la responsable de la perte de beaucoup de nos disciples. Il est aussi possible que cela vienne du contenu de notre dogme. Le fait que nous nous devons d'accepter ce qui nous est arrivé, car cela fait partie de l'équilibre, est souvent perçu comme trop dur. Les gens ont tendance à vouloir se dresser contre leur _destin _sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'ils agissent justement dans son sens. Mais, malgré tout, ce sont ces enseignements qui m'ont permis d'endurer le temps passé au Centre de détention. Et ce sont eux aussi qui m'ont donnés la force de me battre et de fuir jusqu'à mon arrivée ici.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau et, comme si ces mots la soulageaient, la jeune Selenienne poussa un long soupir. Posant son menton sur le dos de ses mains qui reposaient, l'une sur l'autre, à plat sur la rambarde de fer, Yria laissa ses yeux clairs se perdre dans les vagues qui s'écrasaient quelques mètres en contrebas. Finalement, après de longues minutes de silence, un bâillement déchira l'air calme qui les entourait.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher. Nous aurons tous le temps d'en discuter demain, lui dit le colosse de sa voix grave et apaisante.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle hocha la tête, ajoutant :

— Je pense cela fort possible. Le cycle de la journée étant plus court ici que sur ma planète d'origine, il est fort probable que je continue à avoir du mal à m'endormir après si peu d'heures à rester éveillée.

Ronon hocha la tête à son tour, tout en l'accompagnant dans le couloir qui les menait à leurs chambres respectives.

— J'ai aussi eu un léger temps d'adaptation. Peut-être que tu devrais passer à la salle de gym pour te fatiguer un peu avant d'aller te coucher.

Yria pencha la tête sur la gauche, réfléchissant.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'y penserai à l'avenir. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas important puis ils se séparèrent après s'être souhaité bonne nuit. Sentant le sommeil la gagner enfin, la jeune femme rejoignit son lit le plus rapidement possible avant de se glisser sous les draps, puis de se blottir contre Kimerah.

* * *

Les journées sur Atlantis étant courtes, les nuits le sont tout autant et c'est avec difficulté qu'Yria s'extirpa de son lit le lendemain matin. Après une longue douche, afin de tenter de se réveiller, la jeune femme s'habilla et prit la direction du mess, Kimerah sur ses talons. Une fois qu'elles y eurent prit un petit-déjeuner frugal, l'animal et sa maîtresse se rendirent dans le laboratoire de celle-ci afin de débuter leurs recherches ; elles y restèrent toute la journée, tellement absorbées par leur travail qu'elles ne sentirent pas le temps passer. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte de la salle principale, où trônait un assemblage de pièces de métal toujours en construction, s'ouvrit, que la jeune femme et son _assistante_ levèrent les yeux sur l'horloge accrochée face à elles. Yria tenait à la main une batterie de téléphone portable, de facture Terrienne, qu'elle tentait de mêler avec la structure principale de la machine, qui commençait à être imposante.

— Bonsoir, leur dit une voix féminine. Alors, vos recherches avancent ?

Yria secoua la tête en reposant l'objet qu'elle tenait toujours.

— Malheureusement non, Teyla, lui répondit-elle en soupirant. Il m'est difficile d'adapter la technologie lantienne avec celle de la Terre.

À ses côtés Kimerah s'assit sur ses pattes arrière avant d'ajouter :

— Je suis persuadée que nous grillons des étapes. Pourquoi ne refais-tu pas les calculs que tu avais entamés sur Selenia ? Peut-être qu'une fois ces réponses obtenues tu auras d'autres clefs. Et peut-être te permettons-t-elles d'adapter ces deux technologies ensemble, ne penses-tu pas ?

La jeune devineresse haussa les épaules tout en fixant ses doigts d'un regard absent.

— Tu as sans doute raison, Kim'. Malheureusement je ne parviens pas à finir ces maudits calculs.

Teyla, qui les observait depuis l'entrée de la pièce, s'approcha un peu plus avant de s'accroupir afin de pouvoir regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

— Tu sais, Yria, tu es peut-être quelqu'un de très intelligent mais n'oublie pas que d'autres ici le sont tout autant et qu'ils sont prêts à t'aider. Sans doute, le docteur McKay serait-il... _intéressé _par tes calculs et accepterait-il de venir... _t'aider _si tu le lui demandais. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La Selenienne hocha lentement la tête.

— Oui, pourquoi pas ; mais il est déjà tellement occupé, je n'ose pas lui en parler.

L'Athosienne face à elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

— Si tu ne lui demandes jamais, comment sauras-tu qu'il a un peu de temps libre en ce moment et qu'il ne cesse de nous demander comment avance ton projet ? De plus, le docteur Zelenka est tout disposé à t'apporter un petit coup de pouce. Je suis prête à parier qu'il saura comment adapter la technologie lantienne avec la sienne, qu'en dis-tu ?

Yria hocha la tête, Teyla avait sans doute raison. Elle pouvait demander de l'aide autour d'elle, tout comme elle pouvait aussi consulter le flux et le reflux si elle en avait réellement besoin. Elle tentait de ne pas succomber à cette solution trop facile et douloureuse pour des raisons évidentes. Et puis elle n'aurait rien à y gagner si elle consultait la base de données du Multivers. L'intéressant c'était d'y parvenir par elle-même. Seulement, parfois, même les plus grands cerveaux avaient besoin d'un regard neuf et d'une méthode différente de la sienne pour débloquer la situation. Hochant la tête, la jeune femme prit la décision d'en parler avec Rodney le plus vite possible.

— Parfois l'esprit a du mal à se concentrer car le corps a besoin de repos et de nourriture, continua Teyla. Aussi est-il peut-être temps d'aller te restaurer. Tu auras tout le temps de plancher sur tes calculs demain, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Yria se redressa avant de s'épousseter.

— Merci, Teyla. Je pense qu'à trop prendre les choses à cœur, je ne me rends pas compte des évidences qui se trouvent autour de moi et qui pourraient m'aider à avancer.

Elle quitta la blouse blanche qui lui avait été fournie pour des mesures de sécurité et la glissa sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

— Je vais suivre tes conseils et en parler autour de moi. Mais avant cela, il va me falloir nourrir mon corps afin qu'il puisse suivre la boulimie intellectuelle journalière de mon cerveau.

La jeune Athosienne hocha la tête en souriant avant de leur faire signe de venir avec elle.

— Le colonel Sheppard et Ronon nous attendent au mess. Je pense que c'est l'endroit idéal pour sustenter ton organisme.

Un petit rire naquit dans la gorge de la Selenienne. Absorbée par son travail, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle se trouvait sur Atlantis. Ses préoccupations scientifiques étant sensiblement les mêmes que sur sa planète d'origine, c'était presque comme si elle se trouvait toujours là-bas. Il était maintenant temps pour Yria de changer de façon d'agir. Elle allait demander du personnel pour son laboratoire. Elle pouvait maintenant se permettre l'aide d'autres individus. Elle n'était plus seule avec Kim', recherchée par la milice. Ce constat lui ôta un poids dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence avant de le sentir disparaître. Se tournant vers Teyla, la jeune femme aux cheveux colorés la remercia.

— Je m'excuse, les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure. Il m'est plus difficile de me réadapter à la présence des autres que je ne l'aurai cru.

L'Athosienne secoua la tête.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu sais, les Terriens mis à part, les habitants de cette cité ont tous dû faire face à une angoisse ou une peur presque génétique en venant vivre ici. Et beaucoup n'y sont toujours pas arrivés. J'ai moi-même dû affronter mes plus grandes craintes avant de les combattre, celles de voir mon peuple attaqué et moissonné par les Wraiths. Nous avons vécu dans des lieux hostiles pendant si longtemps qu'il est difficile de se détacher des réflexes développés par notre instinct de survie ; et cela est encore plus dur lorsque nous avons frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises dès notre plus jeune âge, comme toi ou moi.

Yria acquiesça et repensa à tous les événements que les membres de cette cité avaient dû affronter depuis la découverte des lieux par l'équipe originaire du SGC. Beaucoup avaient trouvé la mort durant les missions en extérieur, sans parler de ceux qui avaient périt entre les murs du vaisseau-ville. Malgré cela ils continuaient, faisant face à leurs démons et à leurs traumatismes. À ces pensées, le visage du docteur Heightmeyer s'imposa à elle. Kate avait été un atout pour les habitants d'Atlantis, Pegasiens ou Terriens, durant quatre ans. Son absence se faisait cruellement ressentir dans de telles circonstances. La thérapeute avait perdu la vie lors de conditions tragiques et son remplaçant n'avait malheureusement pas son savoir faire. De plus la jeune Selenienne ne connaissait pas assez le nouveau venu pour lui faire suffisamment confiance. Yria poussa un profond soupir de fatigue. Non pas que son corps le fut, en revanche son esprit paraissait vidé de ses forces et la jeune femme était maintenant incapable de concentrer ses pensées, sur quelque chose de précis, pendant plus de quelques secondes. Ces dernières dérivaient en une suite, certes logique, mais ininterrompue d'images et de souvenirs sans pouvoir s'accrocher à l'un d'entre eux pour se stabiliser.

— Yria ? l'apostropha Teyla en la voyant se rattraper de justesse au mur contre lequel elle marchait. Ça ne va pas ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, afin de chasser l'engourdissement qui s'emparait d'elle à présent.

— Un étourdissement. Ça va passer, répondit-elle d'une voix faible en posant son front contre le métal de la paroi.

L'Athosienne porta son index à son oreillette pour appeler du secours mais la main de la Selenienne sur son bras l'en dissuada.

— Aide moi à marcher jusqu'au mess, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai juste besoin d'avaler quelque chose.

Teyla acquiesça avant de passer un bras sous celui de la devineresse pour la soutenir jusqu'au dispositif de transport le plus proche.


End file.
